With You
by EsmereldaFirescarlett
Summary: An engaged Elizabeth meets Will during an attack on Port Royal. Under Revision.
1. Attack Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, but I do own a lot of merchandise.**

It was time. A gust of wind blew through the ship as if to signal us. "At sunset we will attack Port Royal." The Captain bellowed down to us from the stern deck. " We need to remain unnoticed as long as possible and work quickly!" He took his hands off the railing and raised them. "If all goes well, then we're off on holiday boys." He said playfully and smirked, then grasped the railing again as our excited shouts died down. "But if not, we'll be forced to attack again or return home without the bounty of Port Royal. I don't know about you, but my wife and I would fancy the extra gold." The Captain was right, we would need more money if we were to make it back to England and stay for decent amount of time. Any mistake here would be felt in our pockets and possibly around our necks if we found ourselves at Gallow's Point. We hadn't done anything as serious as this in a couple months. The focus had been on easy prey.

"Now , the island is well protected, as you can imagine, but William and Scarlet found out that dear, old Governor Swann is having guests over tonight." Everyone had been talking about the party, but Scarlet had been the one that got the most information. Townswomen liked to talk about the governor's parties more than the men did.

"The guards will be in the merrymaking too I imagine, by drinking lots of rum and they'll be drunk as pirates!" The men laughed. "Easy targets, I'd say. Might not even be at their posts!" He smirked again. "But don't be sloppy. Port Royal will show you no mercy if you're caught. The Governor will be furious that we didn't honor our deal, but don't let that scare your filthy black guts, take what you can…"

"Give nothing back!" the crew replied, raising their swords, as did I.

"Nothing at all." I whispered to myself, as I mentally reviewed my plans to take the mansion. The light of the dimming sun grew red in anticipation for the attack. We sailed on.


	2. Surprise

_**A Few Days Before.**_

_There was a day in which my life changed. It was one thing, then it transformed into something completely different before I knew what had happened._

I had been pacing slowly in the foyer waiting for James. He had said that he had something special planned for today's outing. A surprise. We would usually take a carriage ride through the town, stroll around the mansion's gardens, or walk through the park talking and waiting for our chaperone to look away. It was then we could steal a kiss, if we weren't in public of course, but most of the time we would just hold hands and chat as we walked. The chaperone allowed it, though holding on to his arm would have been more proper. Regardless, I would grab hold of his arm for some time just to please her.  
I especially liked it when James and I walked through the park. However, it was rare since my dresses would get dirty, and my feet would hurt from the long walks. I felt pity towards our chaperone, she was after all, an older lady.  
" Elizabeth, Commodore Norrington is here." A young woman in a maid uniform told me, as she walked towards me.  
" Marie, what could he be planning?"  
" Lizzie I don't know, but it's best that you not inquire, you'll ruin the surprise."  
" It's best not to be a nuisance you mean?"  
" No, you're a fine lady that knows how to behave, now hurry, don't keep him waiting."  
" I'm already in the foyer." I said and straightened my hair.  
" I meant don't chit chat and be on your way as soon as possible. Will you tell of the surprise when you get back?"  
" Of course." She knew I always told her everything. Even though Marie was here to serve me, she was still my best and most trusted friend.  
There was a knock on the door and the butler walked quickly from another room toward the door.

" We're almost there. I apologize for the journey." James told me as he took a glimpse out the window of the carriage.  
" It's quite alright, I assure you." I didn't recognize the place. It certainly wasn't the park we always went to. This place was empty of people, yet there were beautiful plants and flowers and trees all around. It obviously wasn't visited very often by carriages, because the road was awfully bumpy as we sped on. A lot more so than most roads.  
" Here we are." He stepped out of the carriage and helped me out. We had stopped in the middle of the 'road' if you could call it that, which was lined with trees and greenery on both sides. It was very calm and there was a slight, refreshing breeze. It smelled wonderful. I wondered I my father would be able to find me a perfume like it in London.  
" You picked a stunningly charming place. Where exactly are we James?"  
" A little ways out of town, south of the town actually. Come." He held out his hand for me to take. I took it and noticed that we weren't followed by Jaqueline, our usual chaperone who would ride with the coachman. We weren't followed by anyone for that matter.  
" And Jaqueline?"  
" I told you today was special. She would ruin the surprise. Your father doesn't know I didn't bring her. I hope you don't mind too much not having a chaperone because I honestly could not bring her today."  
" No, well, it's just that it seems a bit odd, improper actually." Very improper, but a bit welcome.  
" I apologize, but trust me, I wouldn't do anything to compromise your honor. And I wouldn't do anything as audacious as this, if there were not a good reason."  
" Very well then, where to love, what's this surprise you've been talking about?"  
He led me to a tree with drooping branches and leaves, then he parted them and revealed a small path that was behind them with his left arm.  
" After you Miss Swann." I stepped behind the branches and found that the trees lined the path and made it into a sort of corridor. He followed next to me. Holding onto his arm pleased me since the corridor went up a hill. We talked little until we reached the end and I saw a clearing that was brightly lit by the afternoon sun. I let go of his arm to further examine it and all its beauty.  
" This is incredible! What a surprise James! It's- it's…" When he wouldn't answer me, I turned behind me and saw him kneeling on one knee in the grass.  
" James?" He had a small, dark green box with a golden ring inside it.  
" Miss Elizabeth Swann, would you grant me the honor of being my wife?" I knew this would happen someday, but still, it was too unexpected, I think I went into a shock. After a few moments a managed to whisper,  
" Yes."  
" Thank you." He replied as he stood up and placed the ring on my finger. I still didn't know what to say.  
" You didn't like it?" He questioned.  
" I- It's just. I'm sorry, yes I did like it. Parson me-of course I did." I added with more emotion which he didn't seem to believe. I continued,  
" It was an unexpected surprise, that's all. But a pleasant one." I was happy at the thought of a marriage proposal, but I hadn't expected one, not now. I gave him a smile.  
" James, I just didn't think you'd ask this soon."  
" I know I haven't been courting you a long time, but I felt it an adequate time to propose." Then he smiled and said.  
" You already said yes, you can't take it back now Elizabeth."  
" I wasn't planning to, mind you." He leaned in closer and whispered,  
" Good, because I wasn't going to accept it." I giggled as I gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
" When is the announcement?"  
" Thursday night. Your father and I have it all ready."

_But that wasn't the day my life changed._


	3. Engagement

_**Engagement Day**_

**William POV**

"George, get up. Hurry, it's time!" He had said that he would take a quick rest before we started the attack, but now it was time and he was still asleep. Lousy partner, no. Lazy, yes.  
" What is it? What's goin' on?" he asked as he sat up. Outside, the fog that the Black Pearl brought with it bought us some time and cover, but not enough to waste. We all had to hurry.  
" We're starting the attack. Come on, you and I have to get to the governor's mansion."  
" Calm down boy, I'll be right there! Go! You go on without me, I'll catch up." He said as he all but pushed me away. He stretched, yawning.  
" Are you scared because it's the most dangerous spot we'll be looting?" I joked. He made no reply. "George, we have to go." I said sternly.  
" Oh! Now the boy's gettin' angry! When have I ever let you down Will?" I sighed. Never.  
" Fine, but don't take too long, we have to work fast." I said as I ran up the stairs to catch up with the others.

**Elizabeth POV**

I was sitting by myself on a stone bench in the garden, turning a rose over with my fingers. James had picked it from the garden before going to meet with my father. The sun was about to set just over the horizon, casting its light on the rose before it gave way to the darkness. Good, I thought, now James would be here in a few minutes to escort me inside and greet our guests, and to also be introduced to them as an engaged couple for the first time. Until then, he was to greet the guests that arrived along with my father, and I had chosen to wait here, rather than inside.

It was quite odd that my father had let James propose, as far as I had been aware, he thought I was too young to marry. But of course, when it came to marrying a noble, young, rich Commodore from a good English family, it hadn't mattered much because it was quite a smart match.

I was glad of that, and excited too. I couldn't wait to be James's wife, to be called Mrs. Norrington and be seen on his arm by al the people while all the ladies remarked at what a wonderful couple we were. They would talk about how lucky I was to marry a man that was so dear to my heart- that this would be one of those rare marriages that had love. I sighed and looked down at my finger to admire the ring. It was beautiful, a gold band with a large diamond at center, surrounded by slightly smaller, alternating rubies and sapphires all around the center diamond. It looked like a glittering, exquisite kind of flower. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a gust of cold wind, awfully strange given the time of year. An eerie fog that I hadn't noticed before, began to settle around the garden. How very, very odd. I got up and walked inside, taking the rose with me.

I went to wait in the large sitting room on the other side of the mansion, which was not close at all, but I felt good, as it put a good distance between myself and that infernal fog. I crossed the room and I laid back on a large, splendid setee whose back faced the door. Where was James? Probably being overly occupied by the guests with questions and congratulations alike.

I heard footsteps outside the room and then heard the door open unusually slowly,. I peered around and was about to say "James", but I cut myself off and didn't say his name- because it wasn't him. Even though his back was to me, as he was closing the door, I could tell he wasn't a servant either, or any man I had ever seen, to be quite honest. I quickly slid down and onto the floor where I kneeled. From underneath the settee I could see the man's dark, old boots turn around to face the room after closing the door. He walked forward and I would hidden by the furniture no longer, so slowly inched my way to the side of it, between the wall and the settee, where it was darker and harder to spot me. I could probability crawl backwards toward the door fairly quietly from this spot, I hoped, if help didn't come soon.

The man wore a maroon shirt, a black coat and dark brown breeches and boots. He was tan from the sun and seemed kind of dirty. A pirate? What was I going to do if he was? I noticed that he also had a sword held by holster to his side, and a pistol in his hand. I'd heard of those ruthless pirates. The hideous, revolting, dreadful, menacing criminals. I'd heard all those words uttered about his kind from many people; the servants, and the soldiers at the fort, from James and my father.

He walked from the middle of the room to the wall opposite mine and set the gun down on a long table filled with various expensive gold ornaments that was against it. He studied the ornaments and stuffed the smaller of them in a sack that hung at his waist. It angered me. He then walked past the table and started looking at the adjacent wall and its various paintings. What would he know about art, I scoffed mentally. He probably thought they were merely pretty pictures. But they were works of art. Skilled men had meticulously created masterpieces with careful, controlled strokes, and many long hours. His filthy, sinful hands would mar their purity.

He was a foolish man, that much was certain. Leaving a pistol on a table was going to work in my advantage. In all seriousness, however, I needed to get out of the room fast while I still could- before I got caught by the man as he made his way around. He probably would take me prisoner and- I shuddered at the thought. But no, I needed to be brave. How could I run away knowing he might escape while I went for help? He deeds would go unpunished, and it was might duty as the Governor's daughter to see that crimes be punished- I was loyal to justice, I couldn't turn my back and cower. _The smart thing would be to escape, my life matters more_, I kept thinking, but he was disrespecting my home and everything my father had worked so hard for. I was going to take the pistol and…

He still had a sword but who woulddare attack? Certainly not with the pistol in my hands, that would be a mistake for which a life might be surrendered.

While he was still scrutinizing the paintings and with his back to me, I gathered up  
some courage, breathed, and slowly crawled around the back of the settee and towards the table. When I finally reached it, I quickly picked up the pistol with relief. I stood up ever so quietly and walked towards him, when I started hearing booming noises from outside. My heart pounded even more in my chest, but I was giddy at the thought that he hadn't caught me.

"Don't touch that." I ordered him as I put the gun to the back of his head. " I said don't touch that!" I ordered him again with more ferocity, masking my fear, but he didn't obey, and his fingertips still rested on my portrait.  
I waited for what was to come...


	4. Engagement: Part 2

**_A.N. - _I am currently in the middle of re-revising this story. James Norrington is reffered to as _John _Norrington, but it's the same character. Like I said, I'm in the middle of changing things, sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

**_Ballroom: James Norrington POV_**

"Dear friends, I thank you for coming this night to join me in celebrating my daughter's engagement to Commodore James Norrington." Governor Swan announced to all the guests.

" And I thank you, Governor for giving me your daughter's hand in marriage." I replied.

" No need to thank me. You're a great man. I trust she'll be in good hands." All of the guests applauded. I bowed lightly. He spoke in a lower tone to me, "Now, go find Elizabeth. I think both our guests and she, have waited long enough." He patted me on the back, then he looked at me curiously. " Do you hear that?" I strained to hear past the guests who had begun to chat in anticipation, knowing full well that Elizabeth would soon make her entrance alongside me. As I listened, I heard the booming noises and recognized them very well. I could feel the recognition show on my face.

" Cannons!" It escaped my mouth louder than I had intended. He looked at me uneasily, alarmed. There should be no battle tonight. The guest grew louder, it would be mere seconds before they panicked.

" Elizabeth." He responded and fear formed on his face.

" I'll get Elizabeth. Governor,get the guests and yourself out of here and to the fort as fast as you can!" I ran out the large ballroom doors and towards the garden.

_**Elizabeth POV**_

" I'm going to turn, don't shoot." He said as he turned slowly to face me. I took an unsure step back, then moved the gun to rest on his chest. It was partly uncovered, the top half of his shirt was unbuttoned. He was muscular and healthy, unlike a proper pirate. _But that's beside the point at the moment_, I told myself. He noticed me staring at his body and cleared his throat. I looked up to meet his eyes immediately.

" Enjoying the view miss?"

" No, of course not." I answered quickly.

" I'm attractive aren't I? Or at least, you think I am."

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Who did he think he was? A pirate obviously.

" Admit it." He tempted me and he grabbed my chin with his hand and tilted my face up closer to his lips. I in turn, lifted my free hand to slap him but he grabbed my wrist with a powerful grip.

" Let go!" I screamed at him in fear and anger.

" Fine. But don't shoot and I would like my gun back." He let me go.

" That's too bad because-" I fell harshly to the floor and dropped the gun as he pushed me aside and took out his sword, all in one swift movement.

" No George!" He said as his sword met with another pirate's.

" The wench was about to shoot you William!"

" She wouldn't do it. Look at her!" They held their swords still.

" She's harmless? Then let me have her." The first pirate slashed at the second and soon they were both going at each other. I pulled out of my initial shock then, and realized I was outnumbered.

" No, we're not taking prisoners." Well you're not going to kill me either I thought and got up as fast as I could and ran towards the staircase that was right outside the sitting room. I had only gotten up a few steps when I tripped on my dress and fell all the way back down. There was a stinging sensation of pain from my knee down to my ankle.

" Help!" I screamed but no one was around. The door to the sitting opened then and the second pirate ran out with blood seeping from his arm that made my stomach turn. I couldn't stand the sight of other's blood. He didn't even notice me though, and from inside the sitting room came menacing footsteps. They came closer and closer until the man stepped out of the room where I could see him, and he could see me. My heart raced in fear as I saw him and the bloody sword in his hand. I winced at the pain in my leg as I tried to get up to run- and succeeded, painfully of course, but I managed to take a step up the stairs before my knee gave in and I collapsed again. He looked at me curiously and stepped closer.

" Stay back! Leave me alone!" I screamed at him. His face was expressionless as he put his sword away and kneeled down next to me on the floor.

" My father's the governor, he'll give you anything you want just don't hurt me! Take anything, just don't touch me!" I cried as I looked down at my trembling hands.

" Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you" he murmured softly. I looked up at him and he waited for me to say something.

"HELP!" I screamed. Then I gasped for breath. He seemed angry and annoyed then and he covered my mouth with his hand. He leaned closer to me and I shuddered as he whispered in my ear, " I got my gun back and if you don't quiet down, I'm going to have to shoot you. Understand?" Silent fear filled my heart and I nodded with tears dripping down the side of my face and landing in his hand.

" Good." He removed his hand from my mouth and I gasped for air. Suddenly he picked me up in his arms.

" No, don't touch me! Put me down!" I said as I pounded on his chest and tried to push myself away from him and his body.

" Don't scream- or else." He reminded me. I realized then that I needed to show some resolve, some bravery, if my life and honor were on the line.

" I know what you want me for." I told him as he carried me into the sitting room.

" And what is that?" He asked bluntly." You'll take me to your ship and you and your pirates will have their fun with me and then I will be killed or kept as slave or held for ransom or some other cruel scheme but-"

"Stop. I said I wasn't going to hurt you."

" And I can't afford to trust a pirate. Whatever it is that you are planning to do; know that I will not go down without a fight." He laid me down on the settee.

" You 're not going to need to fight and even if you needed to, I doubt you could defend yourself Miss. You're hurt and helpless." He knelt down beside me and lifted the skirt of my dress up.

" What are you doing?" I said as I smacked his hand away.

" I need to see your leg, you're hurt."

" No I'm not, leave me alone."

" Just look at it, you're bleeding." My leg did throb but I never checked to see what had actually happened.

" Fine." I lifted my skirt up and saw my stocking covered in blood. It had stained the fabric o n the inside of my dress.

" Are you in pain?" He asked worriedly, looking up at me.

" Yes. I'll be fine though." I answered looking around the room, avoiding his eyes.

" Here let me help you."

" I'm fine." I insisted.

"After all, a lady doesn't whine." I said and raised my chin. That made him laugh.

" But even ladies feel pain."

" And that's funny?" He didn't answer, just kept looking at me. Finally he said, " I don't care how high and mighty you think you are. I'm going to help you, so please don't try to stop me." And he reached for my leg. I didn't protest that time, I was in pain. He removed my stocking and threw it carelessly on the ground.

" That's a large cut." He said, then he traced the length of my wound with his finger all the way down to my ankle. That sent pain and shivers up my spine.

" You like that?" he whispered. Before I could stop myself, I answered, " Yes."

He smiled and started removing his vest and sword.

" What are you doing?" I questioned when he started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

" Helping you." He removed his shirt and ripped it. Then he asked, "What? You've never seen a half-naked man before?" and directed his gaze to my ring.

" No, I haven't. This is my engagement ring. And today was my engagement party, which you ruined. And my name is Elizabeth Swann by the way." He wrapped a part of what remained of his shirt around the wound and I winced.

" I'm sorry." He said as he looked at me.

" About hurting you I mean, not your engagement." Then continued working on my leg as I admired his muscular body. What that how James looked under his uniform? Then I became conscious that I didn't really care, not at this moment.

" and why is that mister pirate?"

" My name's William Turner. And I'm not sorry because I'm not the marriage type."

" So you don't have a wife Mr. Turner?" Strangely, I hoped he didn't.

" I do have a woman I'm with, but she's not my wife."

"Oh." I answered without emotion. But on the inside I felt broken. Why had I even hoped that he didn't have anyone? It's not like I could be with him.

" Well your leg's done, I have to go and I'm still going to take the things I found here since you owe me a shirt." he picked up his things, put them on and then stood up. But I didn't want him to leave. I might never see him again and that made me afraid. I had to tell him. And if he didn't feel the same way? I realized I really couldn't tell him how i felt.

" You could've used my dress instead of your shirt."

" but you wouldn't have liked that." A thought ran through my head then.

" Take this too." I slid the ring off my finger and handed it to him. At least he would have something of mine with him. Even if it was only for a little while before he sold it and even if it was from another man, it still was mine and he would have it.

" For helping me." I said. He grabbed it and looked at it for a second before putting it in his bag.

" Thank you for saving me from that man William." I said quietly trying not cry, to betray my sadness. Then there was silence. I tried to keep my face composedbut he obviously noticed that something had changed and leaned down looking into my eyes. Another few seconds passed before he raised his hand and lifted my chin up delicately. He hesitated again and i closed my eyes as he put his lips to mine. He kissed me softly for a moment, then whispered to me, " I hope we meet again some day."

" As do I." I answered. He took a step back to leave then, but as he was about to walk out the door, he turned around and said, " I really do hope we meet again."

I hadn't meant to give him my ring, it was an impulse, a desire for him to have a part of me to remember. James wouldn't be happy, and I would be questioned later about everything, but for now I was content so I drifted off to sleep.

_And that was the day my life changed._


	5. The Painting

**Thank for all the reviews! :) here's the first part.**_**

* * *

**__****_

Engagement Day: William POV

" George, get up. Hurry, it's time!" George had said that he would take a quick rest before we started the attack but it was time and he was still asleep.

" What is it? What going on?" he asked as he sat up. The fog that the Black Pearl brought with it bought us some time and cover but not much. This was definately not the time to be sleeping, we had to hurry.

" We're starting the attack. Come on, you and I have to get to the governor's mansion."

" Calm down boy, I'll be right there! Go! You go on without me, I'll catch up." He said as he all but pushed me through the door of the crew's quarters.

" Fine but don't take too long, we have to work fast!" I said as I ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

Getting into the mansion was not as difficult as i thought it would be. I knew there would be a lack of guards, but having just one guarding the entrance to the property was a surprise. He wasn't well trained either, and I easily took him out; but I didn't kill him. I didn't do that unless I had to. The front door was locked and for some reason, I decided to knock instead of breaking the lock with my pistol, the quieter I did this, the more time I had. The butler opened the door, saw me, then tried to close the door on me but I kicked it open again and went in, caught up with him as he ran away and hit him on the back of the head with the gun. He crumbled to the ground. I looked for a place to start, and quickly chose to go into a door right next to a staircase. I went in and saw I had picked the right room. It was full of things, expensive things. But probably every room was full like this one. I thought I heard something as I quietly closed the door behind me. I turned and saw nothing, but I slowly scanned the room again just to be safe, and it was empty. I walked forward to a long table filled with gold ornaments that was against the wall, and set the gun down so i could grab a few gold pieces and stuff them in my bag. Then I moved past the table when I saw the paintings. Some where of places; one full of trees and plants, probably a park. I recognized another, it was of London, but the one that really amazed me was of a woman. She looked around my age, maybe a couple years younger, but she was beautiful. I reached for that painting to take it with me when I started hearing the booming of the Black Pearl's cannons. Everyone would know of the attack now, and it was time to leave. Then I heard a woman's voice. It was stupid, but at first I thought it had been the painting. I knew it wasn't when felt a gun on the back of my head.

"_Don't _touch that." Her voice was a little shaky, she was scared.

" I said don't touch that!" She ordered me with more ferocity,trying to mask her fear. I of course, didn't obey because I could tell that she wouldn't shoot, she wasn't like the women of Tortuga. Those women were able to do anything and I knew she wasn't.


	6. Pity I Won't Ever See You Again

" I'm going to turn, don't shoot." I said. Wouldn't want her to get even more scared and accidentally shoot me. I turned to face her and to my surprise I realized it was the girl from the painting. She took a step back, then moved the gun to rest on my chest which she was staring at, then looked me up and down. I cleared my throat loudly.

" Enjoying the view miss?" She looked up to meet my eyes immediately.

" No, of course not." She answered quickly, but I knew she had.

" I'm attractive aren't I? Or at least, you think I am." A lot of other women thought so too, much to Scarlett's dismay, but it was nice to be noticed.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" She was mad now, and it just made me like her more.

" Admit it." I tempted her and grabbed her chin with my hand and tilted her face up closer to my lips. From the corner of my eye I saw her lift her free hand to slap me. (She was just underestimating me now.) But I grabbed her wrist before she could and held on tightly.

" Let go!" She screamed. Now I had to reason with her because her screaming would cause attention.

" Fine. But don't shoot and I would like my gun back." I let her go, then from behind her I saw George coming at us. At her.

" That's too bad because-" I pushed her aside fast but with too much force for her to handle, and she fell to the floor. Then I took out my sword.

" No George!" And my sword met with his.

" The wench was about to shoot you William!" Wench?

" She wouldn't do it. Look at her!" He turned his head and I saw a familiar look in his eye. I knew what he was going to say next and he wasn't going to get it. Not her.

" She's harmless? Then let me have her." I slashed at him and he fought back.

" No, we're not taking prisoners." I told him with being older than me, didn't like that, and kept coming at me with more strengh than before.

" You have no right to tell me that. You're not the captain boy!"

" I don't want to hurt you George. Stop!" I had the upperhand for most of the fight though and being the better swordsman I wounded him in the arm. He stopped then and looked at it then back at me. His arm was bleeding and the blood was running down his shirt sleeve.

" I'm going to make you pay for this!" He said through his teeth.

" I'm sorry." I said quietly, honeslty, but he didn't hear me because he was already running out the door. I noticed _she _wasn't in the room anymore and I grabbed my pistol from the table and followed the way george had gone,out the door, ready to go back to the Pearl, but I stopped when I saw her on the floor at the bottom of the staircase. She looked at me in shock, then her eyes met with my bloody sword. I just stood there looking at her and she winced- she was hurt- and got up to run up the stairs as fast she could. She had gone up one measley step when she collapsed again. I had to leave-but I couldn't- I had to help her. Was she hurt badly? I stepped closer.

" Stay back! Leave me alone!" She screamed at me. I remembered my sword again, and put it away. Then I kneeled down next to her.

" My father's the governor, he'll give anything you want just don't hurt me! Take anything, just touch me!" She cried as she tuned away from me and looked down at her trembling hands. She was so afraid- of me. I wasn't going to hurt her, but she didn't know that. All she knew was that I was a _pirate_.

" Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you" I murmured softly. She looked up at me and I waited for her to say something. To at least tell me she understood.

"HELP!" She screamed, then gasped for breath. She probably hadn't even paid attention to anything I had said. She probably didn't care either. I covered her mouth with my hand. That would keep her from screaming and _had _to get her attention. I leaned closer to her and she shuddered as I whispered in her ear, " I got my gun back and if you don't quiet down, I'm going to have to shoot you. Understand?" I didn't want to be mean and scare her more, but being kind hadn't worked. She nodded with tears dripping down the sides of her face and landing in my hand.

" Good." I removed my hand from her mouth and she gasped for air. I picked her up in my arms then, to carry her back inside the room.

" No, don't touch me! Put me down!" She said as she pounded on my chest and tried to push herself away from me.

" Don't scream- or else." I reminded her. She seemed to understand that.

" I know what you want me for." She didn't sound scared now; she sounded mad again.

" And what is that?" I responded bluntly.

" You'll take me to your ship, and you and your pirates will have their fun with me, and then I will be killed, or kept as slave, or held for ransom, or some other cruel scheme but-" I cut her off.

"Stop. I said I wasn't going to hurt you." Was it really hard to believe? She hurt herself by not being careful, I hadn't done anything but protect her.

" And I can't afford to trust a pirate. Whatever it is that you are planning to do; know that I will not go down without a fight." I doubted she could fight me and win, but I didn't tell her that, instead I laid her down on the settee. If she did attack me, I wouldn't win because I wouldn't attack her back, but I wasn't going to loose either.

" You 're not going to need to fight and even if you needed to, I doubt you could defend yourself Miss. You're hurt and helpless." It was true. I knelt down beside her and lifted the skirt of her dress up to take a look at her injured leg.

" What are you doing?" She asked suddenly and smacked my hand away.

" I need to see your leg, you're hurt."

" No, I'm not, leave me alone." She was being stubborn.

" Just look at it, you're bleeding." I tried to reason with her.

" Fine." She lifted her skirt up and realized she was bleeding. It had stained the fabric on the inside of her dress too, that probably worried her, but I asked her the important question.

" Are you in pain?" I said as I looked up at her.

" Yes. I'll be fine though." She answered looking around the room, avoiding my eyes.

" Here let me help you." I insisted.

" I'm _fine_." _She_ insisted.

"After all, a lady doesn't whine." She said and raised her chin. That made me laugh. Those society rules seemed so stupid, but there were so many people that followed them. Some were reasonable, others obviously not.

" But even ladies feel pain."

" And that's funny?" I didn't answer, I just looked at her. Did she not have a sense of humour? I needed to get back to the ship, but instead I was here trying to help her, and she was just wasting my time by not letting me. Finally I said, " I don't care how high and mighty you think you are. I'm going to help you, so please don't try to stop me." And reached for her leg. She didn't protest that time and I removed her stocking and threw it on the ground.

" That's a large cut." I said, then I traced the length of her wound with my finger all the way down to her ankle. That sent shivers through her- of pleasure.

" You like that?" I whispered. She answered, " Yes."

I smiled at that and started removing my vest and sword to finish helping her.

" What are you doing?" She questioned when I started undoing the buttons of my shirt, but she was not happy.

" Helping you." I took it off and ripped it, then I asked, "What? You've never seen a half-naked man before?" and directed my gaze to her ring.

" No, I haven't. This is my engagement ring. And today was my engagement party, which you ruined. And my name is Elizabeth Swann by the way." She wasn't married; that was good, i thought to myself, but she's engaged nonetheless. I finished wrapping what remained of my shirt around the wound, and when I gave it a final pull she winced.

" I'm sorry." I said and looked up at her.

" About hurting you I mean, not your engagement." I explained, then made a final knot to the fabric, this time being very careful not to hurt her. I could feel her staring at my back.

" and why is that mister pirate?"

" My name's William Turner. And I'm not sorry because I'm not the marriage type." I would be if I met the right woman.

" So you don't have a wife Mr. Turner?"

" I do have a woman I'm with, but she's not my wife." And she wasn't the right woman, either.

"Oh." She tried to sound normal, but I could tell that was not what she had wanted to hear. In the few minutes I had known her, she'd changed what she thought of me, and I had started to care for her.

" Well your leg's done, I have to go and I'm still going to take the things I found here since you owe me a shirt." I picked up my things, put them on and stood up.

" You could've used my dress instead of your shirt."

" but you wouldn't have liked that." It wouldn't have given you the chance to look at me, I thought.

" Take this too." She slid the ring off her finger and handed it to me. I wasn't going to take it, but I did because it would be something to remember her by. And even if I said no, I had a feeling she would insist because she wanted me to have it.

" For helping me." She said. We weren't being honest with each other, that wasn't the real reason she gave me the ring.

" Thank you for saving me from that man William." she said quietly trying not cry. Then there was silence. She tried to keep her face composed and I stood there, deciding wether to do it or not. I leaned down looking into her eyes to find the answer. They said yes. Another few seconds passed before I finally raised my hand and lifted her chin up delicately. I hesitated again and she closed her eyes as I put my lips to hers. We kissed me softly for a moment, then when we pulled apart I whispered to her, " I hope we meet again some day."

" As do I." She answered. I took a step back to leave then, but as I was about to walk out the door, I turned around and said, " I really do hope we meet again." I really did, but I knew we probably never would.

* * *

**Comments?**


	7. I Will Find You

_**Elizabeth POV**_

When I awoke, I felt a soft, warm bed under me, not sitting room furniture, and equally soft and luxurious blankets over me. That was odd. I opened my eyes and sat up. I realized I was in my room, and on my bed wearing my nightclothes. A few rays of sunlight came in between some curtains that hadn't been completely drawn together. Had it been a dream? I quickly slid the blankets away from my body and saw my leg in new bandages. So it hadn't been a dream, I should've known that since my leg felt sore but everything now seemed so unreal. I had never been anywhere near a city under attack, much less being under attack myself. So _he _had been real, he _was_ real. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a very loud yawn involuntarily escaped my mouth, and afterwards heard a soft groan that wasn't mine. I looked over to see John asleep on chair by the window, and Marie a few feet away from him, also asleep on a chair. That must be uncomfortable, I thought; well, at least they were upholstered. John slowly opened his eyes and stretched. As soon as he saw me, he got up startled and ran to my bedside s fast as he could in that groggy state. He didn't seem to have gotten much sleep last night.

" Elizabeth are you alright? How do you feel?" He asked me worriedly.

" What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the fort?" I asked.

" That's not important right now. Tell me, how are you feeling? Does your leg hurt?"

" No, it doesn't. Well, only a bit, but I'm fine. Did you sleep on that chair all night John?"

" Except for the few hours that I was watching over you, yes. I was supposed to be looking after you, in case you woke up, but I guess I must have fallen asleep. Marie stayed here too, It wouldn't have been entirely proper for me to be up here by myself."

" You didn't have to do that John."

" Of course I did. You're my fiancé now, it's my job to look after you. I haven't done a very good job so far, seeing as you were hurt last night."

" Oh." I said, suddenly remembering William again. Then realizing I needed to tell him something more, I choked out, " No, you're doing a great job, that wasn't your fault."

" I doubt that." Then he continued. " Do you remember anything? Anything at all? I didn't find you until you were already asleep in the sitting room."

" No." I lied. " Well, actually I remember going inside because there was a terrible fog outside in the garden. Then I- I fell asleep. Yes, I fell asleep because all the excitement of the party had left me awfully tired, and I had woken early that morning."

" Is that everything?." He asked expecting more.

" It's all a bit blurry, that's all I can remember." He was a good man, he didn't deserve me lying to him.

" No pirates?" His words just added to my guilt. Should I tell him? That I befriended a pirate, if you could call it that?

" Oh yes, John, I saw one come into the sitting room while I was there, I was very startled; I think I must've fainted. I don't know, it's all a blurr."

" That still doesn't explain your injury- or your missing ring." That made me feel even worse.

" My ring is gone?" I looked down at my hand and tried to look surprised.

" Yes it is. Elizabeth, Port Royal was attacked yesterday, we were lucky that we were able to respond in the time we did and caught some of the pirates, but things in town are still quite a mess. I have to admit, it could've been much worse but we should just be thankful that we have prisoners that will give us information."

" Prisoners?" I questioned.

" They'll tell us what we need to know, then we'll dispose of them." Dispose of them- _Will_ could be one of those! " But you need not worry about that. All you need to think about is you leg, and remembering some details, I'm sure I can find you a ring even more beautiful than the one before." He said, obviously trying to cheer me up, but unless he told me Will was alright, it wasn't going to work.

" That sounds nice." I said casually, trying to stay calm.

" You don't sound to happy." He replied. I reached for his hand then, to reassure him.

" I'm just tired."

" Well you rest up. I need to tend to some business, then I'll be back to see you later if I can. I'll tell the maids to bring up your breakfast on my way out. Oh, and the doctor came and checked your leg last night, he said if you needed anything to call for him." He gave me my usual goodbye kiss, and I kissed him back a little reluctantly, but without him noticing that. Then he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Now instead of resting, I worried about Will. It was pathetic really. He wasn't mine to worry about; I had John, and _Will_ had some other woman, but I was still restless. I had to make sure he was alright, that he was safe, and after a few minutes of thinking I had a plan.

" Marie?"

" Marie?" I tried calling to her again.

" Wake up." It was mean for me to wake her, but I didn't think she would mind, not once I told her what was going on, what I was planning to do. I got up and off the bed and walked over to her.

" Marie. Wake up!"

" I'm awake, I'm awake, what do you want?" She said sleepily and a bit annoyed, then she stood up in a flash and said, " Oh my goodness! What time is it?"

I was about to tell her that I wasn't sure, but she screamed, "Hold on Lizzie I'll be right back!" as she darted out the door,and didn't even give me time to say a word. Great, now I would have to wait for her to get back from whatever 'crucial' errand she had to run. Wasn't I the priority? I slowly walked back to my bed and sat. This was an utter waste of time, just sitting here, waiting. I finally decided to dress, which was a bit difficult without help. I chose a beautiful gold gown- a present from John- to wear. I would need to keep John happy and look my best for him; all part of the plan, but in reality, I wanted to look good for an entirely different man.

* * *

**OOh! Wonder what's going to happen next. Any ideas?**


	8. Help or Step Aside

_**Elizabeth POV**_

When Marie returned I quickly told her everything. From the beggining. I told her how I felt towards William too. Then what I planned to do, not waiting for her to disagree. I asked for her help, hoping she wouldn't say no.

" Marie, I know this is a lot to ask of you. I know. But it would make it easier if you helped me, and I know you don't agree with this and you don't want me to do it. You're the only one I can turn to for help, but I will still do it with or without you. If you could please help me, then do so, or step aside and let me do what I need to."

" You're right. I don't agree with it Elizabeth." She said firmly. "I think it's selfish and irresponsible and John doesn't deserve this. And I know that you know this, so yes, I will help you, I would be a bad friend not to." It was just what I wanted to hear. I had honestly expected her to say no. "And besides, I know you would do the same for me. " She smiled.

" Oh, thank you so much Marie!" I paused. " But I still don't think you realize just how important he is to me."

" I think I can tell. You wouldn't do this unless you had a very good reason." Then she said jokingly, in a more lighthearted mood. "I do have to say; too bad for Commodore Norrington. He'll feel awful once you don't marry him." What? Where was that idea coming from?

" I never said I wasn't going to marry him. After tonight things will go back to normal, how they should be. "

" Let's be honest; you're not going to marry the Commodore." She sighed. "I do hope I meet someone soon. You have your love, and it's going to get awfully lonely once you two leave."

" I'm not going anywhere, I'm just going to help him and be on my way. It would be too difficult for us to be together; he has someone already."

" Yes, but to ignore you for some other woman would be foolish! Plus he hasn't married her, that's good and you know it!"

" Yes, I guess you're right." I lead her off from the subject of marriage. " Could you have someone send for John later in the afternoon? But remember, I need for it to be late enough in the day that he doesn't come back afterwards today. Not until tomorrow."

" Of course."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in so long! I honestly don't like it when authors do that to me, and so, sorry for doing it to you. ( I know this chapter is short so I'll update soon.)**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they're great and really make me happy. ( Even if it's constructive critisism.) :)**

**QUICK QUESTION: what has been your favorite chapter so far? ( oh, and for the next chapter I won't leave you hanging as long as I did in updating this chapter so check back soon.)**


	9. The End of Us

_**Will POV**_

" Scarlett, we have to talk." I told her as I walked into her and Giselle's room on the ship. She was all alone.

"Yes Will?" She stood to walk over to me but I walked up to her first.

" Sit down." I told her and when she did I sat beside her.

" What's going on? What's wrong?"

" We have to talk about... us."

" What about?" She asked, a little suspicious.

" Scarlett there's a reason why after all this time I haven't asked you to marry me. You know I care for you very much and after all this time would like to-"

" Are you asking me to marry you? Will? Really are you?" She asked, suddenly happy.

" Stop, no I'm not. I'm sorry but please let me finish. And please don't jump to conclusions, it'll be less painful that way. I was going to say that after all this time I would like to tell you that I never intend to marry you. Because I'm not in love with you. I care for you and you're really an important part of life but not in the way you would like. Scarlett we've known each other so long and I know you've liked me since you met me- and I tried to _make_ myself feel the same way. I have- all these years, and only so you would be happy, I didn't want to hurt you."

" Then why are you doing this? Why after all this time Will? Why _now? _Why!"

" The least I owe you is my honesty, you deserve it. I've met someone. Someone that made me realize what I really want to do. I want to be with someone I _love_, and I don't want to keep leading you on, to keep lying to you."

" No Will! Not _now_!"

" Why not now? Now is as good as ever!" I screamed back at her. "The sooner we end this, the better we will be. Both of us. Trust me- you deserve someone who loves you and that's not me." I told her frimly. She didn't answer. " I'm sorry. I know your're mad and you have every right to be but-"

" You're going to be a father Will."

" What?" I asked in confused.

" You heard me."

" Are you just making this up so I won't leave you? Scarlett that's low and you know it!" I yelled at her, angry.

" No. You listen to me William Turner! Leave me if you want, but I thought you should know that you're going to be a father! I was going to tell you as soon as you came back but you came in here firt, telling me you were going to leave me! What _you_ did, _that's _low Will. I thought you would be happy that you were having a child- but I guess I was wrong."

" I am happy." I countered. It hadn't really sunk in though. I still felt numb.

" Really? Well get out of my room this instant and don't come back! Go celebrate somewhere else!"

I stood to get up and walk out the door.

" Good night mr. Turner." And she slammed the door behind me.

* * *

**Comments?**


	10. Keys

_**Elizabeth POV**_

It was in the afternoon when I finally heard the knocking on the door. Our butler went to get it.

" Sir if I may?" He asked once John had stepped in the door.

" Yes, Yes, of course." John replied and our butler helped him out of his jacket.

" John? I'm so glad you made it." I said as I descended the main staircase at the front of our home.

" Elizabeth! How are you feeling? I came as soon as I could."

" You weren't too awfully busy were you? I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

" Anything for you darling,you needed me and I'm here . " And he kissed my hand. " You look lovely, tell me, what do you need?" Of course I looked lovely, I was wearing a dress he had bought me.

" Oh, I guess I just missed you. And I wanted to thank you, for everything."

" No need."

" Come let's talk in the sitting room." I said as I led him towards the small sitting room in the mansion, the closest one to my room.

" How's your leg doing?" He asked as we reached the sitting room doors.

" Fine, actually. It doesn't bother me much. The doctor came by and gave me medicine to numb the pain."

" I'm glad to hear." He said as he sat down.

" Would you care for some tea John?" I offered him.

" Yes, tea sounds splendid right now."

" Good, I'll find a maid to bring us some tea. Did you come from the fort John?" I inquired, trying to sound casual.

" Yes I did. Why do you ask?"

" No reason. If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." I closed the door behind me and walked quickly to the front of the mansion where the large guest coat closet was. I mase sure the butler was nowhere in sight before looking through John's jacket for the keys to the prison. They weren't there. I was sure he had them. They must be on him. Great, just great. Now I would have to resort to my less desired plan of course. I quickly headed back towards the sitting room and told Marie that we needed to work on the other plan. She had been waiting for me close to the sitting room and I passed her on my way back there. I didn't even bother to ask her for the tea. We weren't going to need it. Before I turned the knob to the door, I took a deep breath.

" I have something better we can do than drink tea." I told him playfully, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him off the sette. I headed towards my bedroom.

" Where are we going Elizabeth?" He asked confused.

" You'll see." It was so odd acting like I still enjoyed every second I was with him. It was all an act. I didn't want to be this way around John anymore. He felt more like a friend to me now.

" We're here." I said. " Come on in John." I continued playfully.

" That's a bit bold Elizabeth." He told me. " If we were caught in your room alone, you're father would probably call off the wedding." He cautioned.

" He's not home. Please John?"

" Be sensible Elizabeth."

" Please John?"

" Fine." He said and stepped into the room a little reluctantly. I closed the door behind us. Here we go.

" Oh John!" I said to him as I kissed him and pushed him back against the door. He kissed me back but then he pulled away.

" Elizabeth this isn't a good idea."

" Let me decide that darling." And I went for his lips again. It didn't feel good to kiss him anymore, I realized. Goodness, so much had changed.

" Are you sure Eliz-"

" Yes!" I cut him off and kissed him again. This time he didn't object and grabbed my waist. He turned so I was the one agaist the door and kept kissing me. I pushed him back towards my bed. He started undoing the buttons of his vest. I grabbed his hands.

" Not yet." He seemed alright with my protest and went on to kissing my neck. Then he moved me so that my back was to the bed and we fell back on it. I needed to finish this fast. His body was so close to mine that I could feel they keys.

" John you're keys are uncomfortable." I told him, faking my gasping breaths.

" Sorry." He answered and took them out and trew them carelessly on the floor next to the bed. He went back to my lips.

" Help me out of this dress will you?" I said when he moved back to my neck.

" Sure." He stood up and I along with him and he stated undoing the buttons at my back. I looked down the floor and saw the keys. I discreetly and quietly moved them with my foot under the bed until they were out of sight.

" I can't do this John." I told him quickly and turned to him.

" What?"

" I said I can't. Look at what we're doing? And we're not even married!" I shrieked. Marie opened the door then.

" Oh my! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- I can come back later." She said ' surprised ' covering her gaping mouth with her hand.

" No, no! I- we, I was on my way out." He stuttered, buttoning up the few undone buttons of his vest and taking a step away from me.

" Elizabeth, I'll come see you tomorrow." He walked through the door and past Marie. " Good evening ladies." He hadn't even given me my usual goodbye kiss. Marie walked towards me quietly laughing after he left.

" Did it work?" She asked, and I bent down and reached under the bed. I held up the keys to her.

" Yes." I said, happy that it had worked but not quite getting past what I had done to get them.

" Let me fix your hair- And your clothes. He left them in a horrible state. So much for a gentleman." She remarked with a bit of humour as she re-buttoned the buttons of my dress and went to get a brush from my drawer.

" I'm so glad I got the keys. Thanks for walking in when you did. I thought you had forgotten."

" You underestimate me Lizzie."

" Do I? You can prove yourself by getting us out of the mansion at the right time." I said, only half-joking.

" Oh yes, about that. I found out when the guards out front change. It'll give us only a couple of minutes to get out without being seen though, especially now that there's more guards."

" More guards? I thought we had plenty."

" You're father didn't think so after what happened last night."

" Oh." It was a good thing we didn't have enough guards last night, I thought. Or else I might have never met _him_. My thoughts of William drifted off as I complained when she pulled on my hair with a brush.

" It's all tangled!" She answered. " And I know you want to look good for the _other _one." I didn't complain after that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Flight

_**Elizabeth POV**_

MY heart beat hard in my chest as we walked down the streets of Port Royal. Escaping the mansion without being noticed had not been too much a difficult task, but freeing Will might be.

" Elizabeth it'll be alright." Marie whipered. I didn't know my nervousness was that apparent.

" I know." I answered back in a whisper, half believing it. We kept walking, but at a faster pace, and my leg started to ache.

" Now you're lying to me. But it's fine, I can imagine how you're feeling." A faint smile spread across her face. There wasn't much light outside, just enough to see the destruction that the attack had left and a bit more. Some buildings were crumpled to the ground and what remained of them was only rubble. That sight added anger to my emotions. Why should I risk anything to help the people- person who had done this? I was such a fool. Still,I couldn't help but to want to see him again. And with each step I took I got closer.

" Are you sure we're going the right way?" I asked worried.

" Of course I do. I walk these streets everyday." We spoke quietly the rest of the way which turned out to be even farther than I had expected. I was a bit short of breath when we stopped at a street near the prison, but I didn't know if it was because of the long walk and fast pace we had kept, or the realization of the crime I was going to commit.

" Lizzie, I'll take it from here." She said as she gave me a hug and walked away from me. She dissapeared down a steet while I stood behind the building of bakery. As soon as she started screaming her fake cries for help, and I saw that no one came to investigate the cries if a woman in need, I was suspicious. Usually there were two guard outisde the prison's main gate, but now there was no one and the gate was open. But I didn't question it too hard as I ran from my place behind the shop, crossed the street, and ran into the prison. Once inside I stopped short. I couldn't believe I was doing all this for a man I hardly knew. _Hardly_ knew? Elizabeth you don't _know _him at all, I told myself. I quickly shifted my thoughts back to the task at hand and was once again stopped short, but not by my thoughts. In front of my feet there were the bodies of two men sprawled across the floor. The prison was dingy, dirty, and dark except for a few lanterns, so this sight seemed to fit right in. Maybe they're drunk? Surely they couldn't be... dead? No, of course not. I took a deep breath to calm myself and the smell of the prison forced me to gain back my senses. I walked down the corridor of cells, over the men's bodies, my shoes being the loudest noice other than the beat of my heart. I saw a few men in each cell, all asleep, and even though it was dark, I was sure I would easily recognize who I was looking for. I looked at cell after disgusting cell, not finding anyone of importance to me. No one.I kept walking down the corridor but made sure to check more carefully. I came to the end of the corridor, and the last cell, but instead of finding a dead end and lost hope, I found another corridor that led deeper into the prison. As I turned to follow down it, a glint caught my eye as something shiny caught a bit of light, then there was a prick. My eyes automatically looked down and I found the point of a sword against my neck. It led to a man's arm, and once I saw his face I was startled and the move made the point of the sword even more painful against my neck.

" Elizabeth?" He whispered as he took away his sword from my skin. I swallowed and put a hand to my neck.

"Yes." I replied, not knowing quite what else to say. I was pleasantly surprised he actually remembered my name though.

" What are _you_ doing here? I could've have hurt you." He whispered hastily.

" Well what are _you_ doing, I thought you were imprisoned?" I countered.

" I'm obviously not, and you still haven't answered my question. This is a peculiar place for a lady to be, especially at night."

" I thought you were imprisoned. I wanted to sa-help you." I admitted, a bit embarrassed.

" Thank you. " He said in a tone that was meant to brush me off. " But it's best that you go home now." I was insulted and he kept talking. " Tell me if you see a dog on your way out. He has the cell keys." I reached into my little purse that hung on the side of my dress.

" These?"

" Of course you would have access to them." He reached for the keys but I pulled my hand back.

" There's no need to be rude." I hissed at him. " You could at least be a bit grateful."

" I'm sorry. Could I please have the keys?" I handed them to him. He grabbed them and walked past me, heading to the occupied cells from where I had come. I picked up my skirts quickly and walked behind him. He stopped and started undoing a cell's lock.

" What are you doing?" I asked confused.

" Freeing my men."

" Bu they're criminals."

" Like me." He opened the cell door towards and he went inside it, leaving him and the men separated from me by the iron bars of the door. I gripped one of the bars of the door and contemplated shutting it. It made a squeak as it moved because of my hand. A good, proper lady would do that: shut it. But would it even lock once I closed it? I felt instantly bad at the thought. Will would be hung if he was captured. He looked back at me, giving me a stern look, warning me against closing the door. I let go of it. He was whispering something to a man who was now awake, but I couldn't quite decipher it. The man nodded, got up looked at me as he walked out. I saw he had the keys in his hand, and was unlocking another cell.

" Go home." Will said quietly, and I turned to find him now close to my face, only separated by the door's bars.

" Why do you want me to leave so badly? What are you planning? Another attack on Port Royal perhaps?" He looked straight into my eyes and I could see that he was thinking, he was making a choice.

" You have to come with me."

" What? No!" Out of the corner of my eye I could see the men escaping. I wanted to do the same.

" You have to Elizabeth. You don't have a choice."

" Yes I do!" And I ran for the door. He caught my arm and I turned to him. "What are you talking about?" I pulled my arm free. "Tell me!"

" There is going to be another attack. I'm afraid a lot of people will die, and it's not safe for you here anymore." My first reaction was fear.

" I have to warn my father! And- and John!" Then anger rose inside me. " Haven't you done enough damage here! Why do you keep hurting us you-you disgusting, murderous _pirate_!" I screamed at him.

" Because that's what I am!" He was infuriated like me, and his breathing was fast. I had nothing to say to that. It was true. He took a deep breath and looked down at the dirty ground. When he finally looked up he said to me in the most sincere tone, " I don't want you to die."

" But this is my home. " I replied.

" You'll come back." I swallowed hard. My heart pounded in my chest.

" Fine." I said after " Let's go." Before I regret it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading:) My choice for the chapter title was between Flight and Escapism. Which sound best to you guys? Thoughts?**


	12. Peaceful Coexistence?

Elizabeth POV

After all the men were freed we headed out of the prison into the dark of night. Both of the prison guards were still spraweld on the floor. After I inquired about them, Will told me he had been the one who attacked them.

" But they'll be fine." He had said.

The brick walls of the prison were but a few feet behind us when it dawned on me.

" I can't go!" He turned to face me.

" Wouldn't your father want you to leave him and Port Royal if it saved your life?" He asked, ready to counter any of my doubts. The answer to his question was yes, but certainly not with a pirate. My father would rather I face my fate with honor than to be 'safe' with a pirate. He thought his daughter would sooner die than be with the likes of those coldhearted criminals. And that was how _my_ thoughts had been until very recently. But I didn't tell him with what my father would really think.

" It's not that. My maid Marie, she helped me run away from the mansion tonight. I can't leave her! She's out here somewhere, I'm sure!" The look on his face was one of utter impatience.

" I have to find her!"

" That's no longer an option. We have to go. Now."

" If you have the least bit of consideration for me, grant me this." I asked of him.

" No, we have to go." He pulled me by the arm.

" You're a brute. Let me go! You do _not _lay your hands on a lady whithout her consent!" He let go of my arm only to move his hands to my waist and the back of my neck. And he kissed me. My thoughts and feelings were completely in disproportion, my head told me to object to his touch, but my heart and body said otherwise. I returned his kiss either way and we took steps back until my body was against the outer wall of the prison. He pulled me closer to him and my composure returned shortly after. I put my hands against his chest and pushed him away. He stopped kissing me but didn't let go. He just slid his other hand to my waist too.

" What is _wrong _with you? Have you no sense of right and wrong? Release me this instant!" He pressed me closer to his body.

" Why should I?"

" Did you not hear the lady? She said to let go!" Will immediatley did so. Marie stepped in between us and showed her fiery attitude. " How dare you go against her will! You bloody-"

" That's enough! Why don't you tell _her_ that? I can assure you I was not the only one who participated! She was _more _than willing to-"

" But you should take the fall for her nonetheless! A woman's reputation is not something to fool with and take lightly, have some dignity!" The pointless argument was only going to get worse.

" Is that really how it works in your world?" He said angrily.

" That is enough! Marie we have to go." I said firmly. They both looked at me a bit crossly. " It's a matter of life and death. Please, just come with me and I'll explain everything on the ship."

" What ship?" She asked bewildered. I motioned to Will. "Oh no. I'll not be getting on one of those damned pirate ships! If he's the nice one, I don't want to meet the rest! Have you gone daft Elizabeth? It'll be a cold day in hell when I throw away my life and board a pirate ship! A cold day in hell!"

" You're going to have to trust me."

" I'm getting a little weary of trusting you Elizabeth!" Will interrupted then.

" That's too bad, but we have to go ladies. There's no time for you to negotiate."

" But apparently there is time to bang a woman up against a wall, isn't there?" He ignored her remark and I didn't dare meet her eyes. I didn't want, or need her scolding at the moment. " Good job. Take his side Elizabeth." She told me, at my lack of an answer to her remark. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Will with a smirk on his face in reaction to what she had said.

Marie was my dearest friend, and I knew she only wanted the best for me, but sometimes she tended to show it too boldly. We walked hurriedly to the ship after that, even if a bit reluctantly, and I could have sworn Marie was practically stomping in anger. Usually I was the childish one, I had to admit, but not at the moment. I couldn't say the same for Marie. Not matter how angry she was at me though, she still trusted me and didn't ask questions as we walked towards the shore. There we found a boat at the edge of the beach, hidden behind a cliff. There were marks in the sand that indicated other boats had also been there.

We boarded the hidden rowboat and Will helped me board it while Marie ignored him and his help completely. In the boat, however, I could see how she gave him stern, dirty looks whenever his gaze drifted anywhere near me or her. The ship had been hidden a ways off behind the cliff, and it floated in the water a good distance from the shore. Will rowed and it was akward the whole time. I didn't look at him for the most part and no one spoke. The cold splashing of the waves annoyed me and didn't help the mood. It was much too cold to be Port Royal tonight. He stopped rowing and set down the oars. He shrugged out of his jacket and handed it towards me. Marie took it from him and all but threw it at me. I caught it but set down on my lap. I opened my mouth to tell him no, I really wasn't that cold but before I could say anything he shook his head no and so I kept it. And the silence carried on. Will started rowing. I decided against my initial thought and put the jacket on. It was still warm from Will's body and it smelled good. Like him. Hmm, I thought, that's funny, I never noticed how nice he smelled. I wrapped my arms around myself, hugging me with the jacket. We arrived at the ship and he helped both Marie and I up before climbing up the rope ladder himself. I managed to maneuver myself up the ladder to the ship's deck were I was met by an older looking man.

" Well, you're not William." He said sternly.

" He's coming." I said nervously and stood there motionless. " I'm Elizabeth Swann." His expression changed and it seemed to say " Aha!"

" Any relation to Wheatherby Swann?"

" Yes. He's my father." But everyone knew my father... it wasn't uncommon for strangers to know him... _and_ me. Right?

" Pardon my manners ladies. I'm Captain Hector Barbossa." He took his hat off and bowed. I turned to see Marie beside me.

" Marie Masen." She answered.

" So Miss Swann, the governor's daughter? " He inquired, but it seemed as if he had meant it more for himself than for me.

"Yes she is, Captain. And they'll both be staying with us. I hope that's not an inconvenience." Will answered.

" No, not at all. Welcome aboard ladies." And with that he walked across the deck and up the stairs to the wheel. " Ready the men Will!"

" Aye Captain!" He hollered at him. " Come on. I'll show you where you'll stay." He walked to the side of the deck towards a door with a glass window where light shone through. He knocked. We were going to be sleeping on a pirate ship. I honestly hadn't thought of that. A sense of dread washed over me. I took off Will's jacket and handed it to him. He grabbed it right before the door opened.

**The next one will probably be called Meeting Scarlett. So... what'd ya think?**


	13. You Dirty, Disgusting Wretch!

_**Author's Note:**_** I apologize for not updating more frequently. I'm amazed anyone is still reading my story( you guys are great!)... I've just been busy with school and it apparently takes a lot more time out of my schedule than I thought. Long story short: I'm back!:) **

**Now I'll have time to update ( _and_ sleep!)**

**Winter break is officially here and I'll have time to update. I've written a lot, it's just getting it on the computer that I haven't done. **

**Have a great holiday and I'll update again soon. :) ( For real this time)**

* * *

_**Elizabeth POV**_

" Hello, Can I help you with anything?" A blonde lady asked after she answered the door. There were _women _on the ship? Other than Marie and I? Will had most definately not informed me of that! " Will, You're back!" She pulled him in for a hug. She seemed a bit old for him, but was she Scarlett? Did she live on the ship with him? Oh heavens was this their bedroom? " Did you get the men?"

" I did."

" That's my Will!" She seemed very excited to see him. "So who are these ladies?"

" Friends of mine. They need a place to stay." Will appeared calmer than her. Happy to see her but no excited. And secretly that pleased me somehow.

" Say no more- come in ladies!" She was an awfully happy woman altogether, it seemed, or maybe I was just in horrible mood. As soon as we entered the room she said, " Goodnight Will." And closed the door. Almost in his face, might I add. The room was... how could I word it other than amazing? It wasn't fancier than my own home by any means, but it was well furnished and had a couple of paintings; candles and oil lamps brightly lighting it. Obviously not what I had expected. A lot of things seemed to not be what I expected these days. It seemed my world was turning upside down rather quickly. There was a pair of wide bunk beds on the left side of the room and on the opposite side, a nice table with four chairs and shelves on the wall and a beautiful settee. It was a very good sized room with a nice big window on the ship's wall straight across from the door.

" Thank you for your hospitality." I looked around the room once more. "This room is stunning. " I exclaimed.

" For a pirate ship you mean." I was at a loss of words to answer that bold comment with, and so proceeded with the introductions. Her name was Giselle I found out, and she asked Marie and I to take a seat at the table. It was after that when I noticed someone moving underneath the covers of the bottom bed. Giselle followed my gaze.

" Why don't you join us Scarlett? Come meet our guests." Marie gave me a look, she knew what I was thinking since I had told her the name of the woman who was with Will. She got up off the bed and her bright red hair was a disheveled mess and she wore a horrendous nightgown. But as much as I insulted her in my mind, I kept my mouth shut.

" Oh, forgive me. If I knew we were going to have guests I would have been..." She looked down at herself. " A little more cleaned up. It's nice to meet you though." She sat down at the last available chair across from me.

" Thank you. We couldn't wait to meet you." Marie added with double meaning. " I'm Marie. This is Elizabeth."

" Hello." Was all I could manage to say to her. For a woman whom I disliked since I knew of her existence, she wasn't really all that bad. And of course, I had no right to be mad at her, it was the other way around actually.

" Well I'm mighty glad to meet you both. If you don't mind my asking, how is it that you ended up here?" She asked sweetly and politely. Marie answered, " Friends of Will. We were lucky enough to stumble upon him and he brought us to safety here."

" Hmm. Will never told me he had friends in Port Royal."

" We're not awfully close, haven't seen him in years." Marie replied quickly. The explosions from cannons started to go off. I was startled and my heart reacted; beating faster and faster. Scarlett reached for my hand across the table to reassure me. I hated myself for disliking her but coulnd't quite make myself regret it.

" After a while you get used them. Somewhat, I guess." She said to me. The explosions continued and I had to speak loudly, which felt odd and rude. One should not raise their voice indoors, or in public.

" I honestly don't see how you could." Those were the last words spoken, for the ladies remained silent until well after my comment when the booming of the weapons died. By that time my body had remembered how late it was I was tired. I just wanted to rest, even if on a pirate ship.

" I'm going to check with the Captain." Giselle said. " Make sure nothing went wrong. You girls get some rest." She darted out the door and shortly after Scarlet remarked, " We really should get some rest, she won't be coming back tonight." I blushed at her insinuation. She sighed. " If only I was so lucky, Will is probably tired and soon to be asleep." That made me uncomfortable- and jealous. Regardless of my relationship with Will, that was such an improper thing to say! Then I was angry at myself for feeling jealous. Finally we went to bed and as soon as Scarlet's quiet snores filled the room I preceded to talking about her to Marie. She didn't like her either.

" That girl is hiding something Elizabeth. And she's as fake as the red color of her lips. It's all nasty rouge, and she's no nice, innocent angel." Apparently, I was the one who had fallen for Scarlet's act. Marie had intuition and it never lied or faltered.

****

* * *

**If you thought this was a boring chapter say " Aye". Sorry. I have really good ideas for this story and I love some of the chapters I've written ( hehehe You might not be happy if you knew what happens to the characters.)**

**Good stuff is on the way for sure though...**

** Anyone surprised at how nice Scarlet is? I am, that's not how I initially wrote her as.**


	14. What?

_Here's an early update, I'm trying to make up for the fact that I don't update regularly._

**A.N.: OMG. I'm in shock. You know when you put that horizontal thingy in your stories? You know that if you click it twice it erases EVERYTHING!**

**I'm on the verge of tears, this chapter was so good! and now I'm going to try to reconstruct it from memory. tears! :'(**

**Important A.N. : I made a dumb mistake ( character names): Captain Hector Barbossa is married to Giselle ( who is older). I decided to incorporate her into the story but... She was named Sophia in earlier chapters so if you have any questions/ comments/ requests please send me a pm or post it as review. Thanks and sorry for any confusion. :)**

**

* * *

**

_**Elizabeth POV**_

That morning I awoke disoriented. Then I remembered where I was. Homesickness washed over me: for father, and Port Royal, and even John. I especially felt guilty for leaving him and I still had a soft spot for him, I still cared about him. I got up from the bed and saw the women were already having breakfast. I joined them and tried to clean myself up as much as possible afterwards, trying to make myself look decent, considering I only had the dress I was wearing. I did have some money with me though, since I always carried some, and I hoped it would be enough to get me and Marie through until we were home again. The ladies chatted after breakfast and I excused myself. I needed some fresh air. Out on deck it was beautiful and I enjoyed the noise of the crew working and talking, and the crash of the waves. I walked towards the railing on the side of deck and peered out to sea. The sky was ever so blue and the sun shone brightly upon the Black Pearl. That was the name of this ship, I found out, and it intrigued me. A black pearl. It sounded so beautiful and rare- and mysterious. I took in a deep breath of the fresh ocean breeze and let the rays of the sun warm my face.

" Elizabeth? " My peacefulness was cut abruptly short. I didn't turn-there was no need since I already knew who it was.

" Yes." I answered bluntly.

" Can we talk?"

" About.." He leaned on the railing next to me, and I fought the urge to turn to him. Instead I turned my face to the side and looked at the ocean that we sailed past.

" You." I could tell he was desperate to talk to me. " It's important, please just come with me." I turned to him.

" Alright, but make it quick- before I'm missed by anyone."

" Of course. " He answered kindly and I felt had overpowered him. I followed him down below deck and hoped none of the crew had seen us, they seemed busy enough though. We were down in the crew's quarters and it was cool ,and empty of anyone but us.

" What do you want to tell me?" I asked irritated. He looked straight into my eyes.

" I'm leaving Scarlet… for you, if you'll have me." I didn't know what to say, but I couldn't meet his eyes and I stared intently at a barrel next to a wall of the ship.

" But, I- Will it's not that easy! I can't ruin your relationship, you were fine without me. And you should stay that way." I said quietly.

" How do you know ? I never told you that."

" Because you were Will!" I finally met his eyes. " Just like I was with John before you showed up."

" But we can't change what's already happened. We met, and nobody else is important anymore! Just answer the question." My heart started beating faster in my chest. Thump. Thump. What he said was true- thump- but it was immoral- and- thump-and, and-thump- and what? So what? I was already on this damned ship out of the grasp of anyone in Port Royal. And felt strongly for Will, and I had _never_ taken a _real_ chance in my life. Everything had always been safe and planned out and fullproof and-

" Elizabeth?" He waited.

"Yes." I answered, and broke the distance between us in one step and went for his lips. He was surprised but didn't shy away, only held my waist tightly as I held on to him. And we kissed ravenously again and again as if we would never get a chance to again. That was probably why we didn't care when we heard footsteps coming down the stairs towards us. I didn't stop. He didn't either. And the only reason I let go was because someone pulled off him, spun me around and slapped me hard.

" You damn whore! How dare you trespass my hospitality! Old friends, yeah right!" I was stunned and held my face with my hand and even though I was out of breath, I slapped her back with more force than she had hit me with- with more force and effort than I had ever put into anything in my life- and sent her reeling to the floor. She was shocked and kept screaming at me from the floor.

" You bloody brothel girl! Don't you know I'm expecting his baby?" She kept screaming things between obscenities but it was all a blur as my thoughts went silent. I stood there frozen and turned to face Will.

**

* * *

**

**Can I pretty please have your comments/thoughts on this chapter? I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. :)**


	15. Fate

**Happy Holidays! Hope you guys have a great time.**

* * *

_**Elizabeth POV**_

We stared into each other's eyes, burning into the other's soul. And I stayed that way for what seemed like and eternity, trying to get the words out. It was a struggle but I knew that I had to do it,but I feared his answer.

" Did you know?" I asked, begging him for the truth. I knew the second his face took on a look of regret shame that he would answer me truthfully and that the answer was:

" Yes." I clenched my teeth together. With a last sad and angry look of disappointment to him, I turned and sped for the stairs. From the corner of my eye I saw Scarlet, now quiet, looking at me in satisfaction.

" No. Elizabeth wait-" I heard his fast footsteps behind me. He grabbed me by the elbow and prevented me from making further progress away from him. I turned to him, and the more violent side of me discovered for the second time that day, I slapped him too. Then I broke free, not waiting for his reaction and ran towards the cabin. The last thing I heard was Scarlet's annoyed voice.

" Well, aren't you going to help me up?" As I ran through the deck, the tears started coming and I saw some of the men stop and look at me. I kept going until I was safe inside the cabin to really break down. Marie and Giselle were startled and got up quickly to help me. They led me to the bed where I sat and sobbed, while they tried to coax an answer out of me. I told them what happened, not caring what Giselle would think of me and my indignities. She understood perfectly well what was happening and promised me her support.

" Scarlet doesn't care about Will. She wants him, but she doesn't love him. But she's used to getting what she wants." That's funny, I thought, so was I. I had never before been denied anything I wanted, much less something I needed. And I felt that I needed Will, because when people spoke of love, now I knew what they were speaking of. And I needed him. And I wanted him. More than I had ever wanted anything in my life. If I didn't get him, this whole thing would have been for nothing and surely my father would punish me for my imputance by disowning me and leaving me on the street. For absolutely nothing, I thought bitterly. Marie was hopeful though.

" He still wants to be with you Elizabeth. Forget Scarlet! He already told you he was leaving her for you! Think about it! " Giselle shot her a look for her forwardness for her lack of sensitivity.

" But I can't leave a child fatherless!" I blurted out in between my tears. " What kind of a woman would I be if I that ?" And it seemed hopeless.

" Lock the door Marie, if you will." Giselle set her hand on my knee. " Give it time dear. If you really feel that much for each other, then it will work. It always does." I shook my head.

" How can you be so sure?" I wanted a guarantee that what she said was true, that it would all work out in the end.

" It's a long story. " She smiled slightly but her face saddened quickly. " My mother was from England and my father from France. They met in Cuba, were I was born. But I never met my father, he left my mother before I was born and she never saw him again. I doubt the circumstances were like yours though. I had a nice childhood though, I never went without anything. My mother worked as a maid in a plantation owner's household and even though he was a horrible man, he paid her a decent wage. As soon as I was old enough, I worked there too, until the man kicked us to the street a few years later when he didn't need us. We had nowhere to go and after a while begged for food to survive. Sometimes my mother would steal food. A policeman caught her at the market while she was taking food and arrested her. I saw her being taken away and as she was dragged to prison she called out to me to be careful. I never saw her again, and I was left to fend for myself. I didn't know what to do since I had never been without my mother's guidance before. I must have been about your age and alone in the world, so I went back to the plantation where I had grown up. The man took me in as an indentured servant. It kept me poor, tired and humiliated, but alive. I was sent to the market one day to buy groceries for that day's dinner when no one else was available to do it. I usually wasn't let out into the town for fear that I might run away without fulfilling my servitude.

" Will that be all for you miss?" The produce vendor asked me.

" Yes, thank you." I put my recently bought vegetables in my basket. Just then a little boy ran past me and grabbed some food out of my basket.

" No! Come back!" As sorry as I felt for the little boy- he must be homeless and poor- if I was missing anything when I went back to the plantation. I would be punished- physically. The cook was a violent man and I had heard that the owner sometimes punished the young women by taking them up to his bedroom and- I started running after the boy.

" Stop! Please come back!" A young man in the outdoor market turned, saw me and the boy running in his direction. He caught the boy long enough for me to catch up.

" I'm sorry but I'll be needing those back." He looked up at me with sad eyes and it broke my heart to take the food from him but I had to. He reluctantly gave them back. I put them back in the basket and the young man let him go. The boy ran away without looking back, turned and was gone in an alleyway.

" Thanks. I really appreciate your help." He held out his hand to me. I took it and he lifted my hand up to kiss it.

" Happy to be of service." I felt awkward and embarrassed to be treated with manners meant for ladies of the upper class. I wasn't even used to any kind of politeness from men either way. But this man knew how to flatter a lady and he seemed like a genuinely good man.

" Well, I best be going." I said hastily. I didn't want to take too long and anger someone at the plantation.

" Think you could point me to the nearest tavern first?"

" I was headed that way."

" We talked and I led him to the tavern which was on my way back to the plantation." Giselle said before pausing. I didn't know how that had anything to do with Will and I, but if she had meant to tell me a story to distract me from Will and Scarlett, it had worked and I was no longer crying even though I still felt empty on the inside.

" Was that Hector? Was he the man that helped you?" I asked Giselle burning to know. She nodded.

" I was smitten by Hector but I never saw him for a long time after that day. I told myself that if I ever found a good, kind man like him, I wouldn't hesitate to marry him. I worked at the plantation for 7 more years until my contract was up and by that time I had become a more independent woman. Working in the conditions that I did at that place toughened me, and once my work was over I was without a home, but I knew that I would somehow find a better job that didn't treat me like a slave. The day I was released from that servitude I went into town and found a job as a barmaid. It wasn't the nicest job but at least it gave me freedom to do as I pleased when my work was over. And it was a lively atmosphere. The man that owned the tavern wasn't horrible either. One day, a crew of pirates came in and to my surprise Hector was among them. By that time he had recently been named captain. I brought him and his crew some rum and he recognized me. We talked and he told me about how he was visiting an old friend, the legendary Tia Dalma. I had heard stories about her, but never believed she was a real person. She had told him that on this island lived his future wife. But he didn't tell me that until afterwards. Anyways, Hector came to the tavern everyday that week. And then he asked me to come with him. I didn't hesitate to say yes. Soon enough we married and I've been with him ever since."

" Giselle, I don't mean to be rude, but you never went through a problem like mine. You received your happy ending but I-"

" No!" She interrupted me. " Elizabeth you're missing the point." Her stern words startled me.

" They met on the street one day and went on their way. But Elizabeth, they were reunited years later and fell for each other. The point is: If it's meant to be, it will happen no matter the circumstances." Marie added clearly, much to my dismay. I sighed.

" Well, I don't see the hope in my situation." I stood up determined. " It's best that I apologize for my imprudent behavior and hope Scarlet will forgive me."

" That's ridiculous! She doesn't deserve him and you know it!" Marie stood and walked angrily towards me. " Forget your stupid manners and live an adventure for once in your life! I didn't come with you on this dammed ship to see you give him away, and unless you find a worthy man for me to justify this voyage with, I suggest you-" fortunately for me, someone knocked on the door loudly. " Coming!" Marie stomped away to answer the locked door. " Oh good! We were just talking about you." Scarlet came in and didn't hesitate to throw daggers through her eyes at me. " Giselle, if you will, I think these girls are old enough to figure things out on their own." Giselle stood and walked out on deck alongside Marie.

* * *

**Norrington POV**

"Commodore, commodore!" The Governor stood and ran towards me as a entered his study unannounced. The urgent state of matters allowed me to come and go as I pleased and the Governor would not have any other way. Not when it involved his daughter.

" Have you found her?" I shook my head. Elizabeth had disappeared sometime last night and hadn't been found- not even a body.

" I'm afraid not Sir." He found the nearest chair in his study and let himself fall pitifully upon it.

" Please, take a seat somewhere." I did so and he kept his depressing look.

" Governor, I'm doing everything I possibly can, but I've run our of places to search. I'm not even sure she's in Port Royal."

" Could she have been abducted by the pirates? They did escape from jail, surely they could have-"

" No. The guards at the mansion didn't see anything out of the ordinary. No one entered or left the mansion."

" Then how is she not here? John, I'm speaking to you as a distressed father. Please find my daughter." He pleaded. If only I could. No matter, I wouldn't rest until she was found alive and well. And if not, I would see to it that the person responsible suffered the utmost punishment for it.

" You know her handmaiden is also missing."

" I don't care, she could have died for all I care! Elizabeth's life is the only one I'm worried about!" He stood screaming.

" Governor sit down. There could be a correlation in the maid also missing. All the other servants in your household are accounted for." I sighed heavily. "I will find Elizabeth, and I'm speaking to you as her fiance. Let's just hope her body isn't found among the rubble in town. "Good day sir." I walked out ready to continue my search.

* * *

**Reviews please? **


	16. Argument

**Scarlet so annoying!**

* * *

_**Elizabeth POV**_

I was terrified. Surely, Scarlet could rip me into a million tiny bits. She would. Unless, I somehow got past her, and the door, and hid behind someone- anyone at all. I should not have hit her. Stupid Elizabeth. When was the last time you used your head? This whole thing wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been so stupid. Scarlet stared at me without compassion.

" I'm sorry Scarlet. I had no idea that you-" I stopped, trying to find something worth saying. Something that would make her listen. " I know what I did was wrong. But I have no idea what came over me." I paused, thinking. " That's not who I am." I said quietly, but it seemed as though I was trying to convince myself of that too.

" Oh, stop with your sad excuses. I thought you were a tough woman Elizabeth, someone I had to fight with to keep Will. But I guess not. You're just a pathetic, spineless little girl." Her words hurt me. No one had ever been that mean to me- or infuriated me so much. "No use in fighting a weakling that can't defend herself." She walked past me, looking at me like I was her inferior. Which I wasn't. _That,_ I was sure of. I was scared, but the fact being that no one else was available to defend me, like there usually was, I was forced to toughened up. Insults were not something I was used to receiving. No matter what I had done, I wasn't going to let Scarlet, of all people, talk to _me_ like that.

" I know I was wrong, but I had a good reason for what I did." I turned to face her and she looked up at me from her place on the settee.

" And exactly what was your reason?"

" I love him." My voice emerged strong and confident. She laughed. " You have no right to mock my feelings for him! Why do you want to be with him?"

" Because I can." She giggled. "Silly Elizabeth. You love him? Really?" Her sarcastic tone irritated me. "He didn't tell you I was expecting, so he probably hasn't told you of all the affairs he's had." I didn't reply. " I'll take that as a no. You see, every once in a while he'll have a little fling with some poor, unsuspecting girl. Then he'll come right back to me, begging me to take him back." Lie. How could that be possible.

" Why would you stand his infidelity?" If that's who he really was, then why does she stay with him? Why does she want a man like that? " Don't you value yourself enough to say no?"

" I take him back because _I'm _the one he truly loves. No sense in that going to waste. As soon as we get to England and he marries me, we'll settle down and be together forever."

" But you don't love him!"

" I don't have to."

" You're just playing with him. Sooner or later, you will both realize that your relationship is making both of you miserable."

" I'm not miserable. He'll give me a good life, his parents have a lot of money and are admired members of their society. He doesn't have a royal title, but he's the best I can do since I don't have one either. Plus, he's handsome. I think it all works out perfectly." If I had learned anything these past few days, it was that a perfectly planned life is not guaranteed. Things can change, for worse or for better.

" What if he doesn't come back to you this time? He offered to leave you... for me"

" He doesn't have the guts to leave me permanently, we've been together far too long. And you're a risk. One day you could be here, and the next back home in your mansion with your daddy and the Commodore. " There was a knock on the door. We ignored it.

" And if does?"

" That's where your morality comes into play. You wouldn't dare leave a child fatherless, would you?"

" No." I answered solemnly.

" And that's then end of the argument. Besides, all this talk of Will is starting to bore me."

" You don't deserve him. And the only reason he cheats on you is because he doesn't love you." The knocking continued. I went to get the door while Scarlet sat, her eyes following me. It was Will at the door. The sun was too bright behind him, and the beautiful day had been ruined for me. Still, my heart raced at the surprise of him standing before me.

" May I come in?"

" I don't know, it's not _my _room." I said, a bit coldly. Him not being completely honest with me still made me feel hurt and angry.

" But it is mine. Come in Will." Scarlett answered happily.

" Before either of you says anything, I just have to say: Scarlet, I'll care for our child. He will never go without anything, but I don't intend on spending the rest of life with you." He turned to me. " I'm sorry, and I'll understand if you never want to see me again in your life. But I hope that is not how you feel, because if you left I would feel alone. And because you are the first, and only woman who has ever made feel that way."

* * *

**_This might be the last update of the year...so, 2 things: What are your feelings, exactly, towards Scarlett/ Will? _**

**_Here's to a great 2011 for everyone, and good,enjoyable chapters for the rest of With You!_**


	17. End

_**Don't be mad...**_

* * *

**Elizabeth POV**

I was speechless. Apparently so was Scarlet. I turned to look at her, out of curiosity. She was glaring at Will and heaved with her heavy breathing. She was furious. Yet, she didn't utter a word. I honestly thought, by the look on her face, that she would literally kill someone, but her actions were less severe. She simply stood, raising her head high and uttered as she stood mere inches from me, "There are sweeter things than love Elizabeth... like revenge." She didn't even glance at Will as she left the room. I instantly felt a more serene atmosphere, but then the tension between Will and I interfered and I had no strength to do anything about it.

" I feel... _so_ drained. Things shouldn't be this complicated. It's not fair." I said, angry and frustrated at the world.

" Here, I think you should sit down." I pulled my hand away when he grabbed it and went towards the settee. He sat beside me.

" I'm sorry. I never should have even laid eyes on you." He told me calmly.

" It is like you said: we can't change what's already happened." He shook his head and I knew he regretted everything. " But if you could, you would take it all back." It was a statement as plain as day.

"Maybe. I don't know how this ends, so I can't be sure."

" I wish I knew, then maybe I wouldn't have to keep questioning what I did."I stopped, contemplating whether to ask him or not. " Will, why didn't you tell me... about Scarlett and... your baby." He looked away from me and lowered his gaze, ashamed. He sighed heavily. It hurt me to see him that way, and I bit my lip trying to hold back tears.

" Because I knew what you would do. If I had told you, you never would have seen me as the man you desired. You would have fought that instinct."

" That's true." Was all I could manage quietly, without lying.

" I know it was selfish of me to do so. I now I'm asking myself why. Why it must be me that ruins everything. The night I met you, I took up my sword against George, one of my crew. After that I kissed you too, instead of leaving. And because of that, you thought it best to help me, but now both you and Marie are away from your homes. And Scarlet hates me. She's not the best person, but she doesn't deserve what I did to her. And neither does my son or anyone else." He clenched his fists. A couple of silent tears ran down my face but I tried to regain my composure.

" You should be an honorable man and give that child a father- and we shouldn't pursue the idea of us being together." I wanted to add ' for now ', but maybe he would give up on me with the way I worded that, and even though it would hurt, I would go on with my life but without him. " It would be the most sensible thing to do, so that we may stop inflicting unnecessary misery on others." He looked up at me and I quickly wiped the tears away from my face then sat up straight. And I recovered my self-control even though it was only external, unlike him. He was pitifully broken.

" Yes, I believe that would be best." I gave him a look meaning: alright then, it's over, and he stood slowly and abandoned me in the cabin. The last I heard from him was the shutting of the door, just like he had ,with a few words, given closure to this affair.

_With my body cold as ice, my heart raw and torn; I sat frozen in the lonely room for some time, numb._

* * *

_**Short, but I think it spoke for itself... A LOT. Don't you think so?**_


	18. Friend?

_**I think I'm going to write in 3rd person from now on, except for Elizabeth of course.**_

* * *

**Elizabeth POV**

It was a few days until the Black Pearl sailed into a port. We had been sailing East, headed for a place called Tortuga, and the whole time I avoided Will. He didn't exist to me anymore. If I did see him, I ignored him, or treated him just like I would any other man on board. Scarlet gave me the same treatment, and only spoke to me when absolutely necessary. In the meantime, the crew seemed eager to get to Tortuga and I found out why: It was a port drowning in rum and women of ill-repute. It disgusted me to say the least, and not wanting to have any part of it, I stayed on board for two days while everyone but a few men, who stayed behind to look after the ship, went ahead. I was dreading being surrounded by just those men, who were strangers to me, but honestly, not even Marie's company was good anymore. My mood was horrible and distant. Why Marie wanted to go to Tortuga, I know not, but I was starting to think she was growing weary of me. I wouldn't blame her if she was. After all, I would be annoyed too if I was in her place. Now the other me, who fought for what she thought was love, (the one who was brave enough to fight at all), was now hidden and basically non-existant. I was the same Elizabeth who was expected to be calm, cool, collected. The one who kept composure. That led me to thoughts of my father and John. I couldn't believe I betrayed them for this. I didn't deserve John, that was perfectly true. It was bloody true.

As I did my hair the first morning everyone aboard the Pearl left, I sat and wondered if anyone was searching for me. Obviously father and John would be. They probably thought that poor, helpless Elizabeth had been kidnapped. The truth wouldn't even cross their minds. Why should it? It wasn't they way I was expected to act. And if by some chance, the Pearl was being followed, if we were caught, I would be inevitably be torn between the love I had recently forged with my new _pirate_ friends, and my duty to my father, John, England and the King. Piracy was to be punished, and I would be too if I stood beside a pirate.

Being left on the ship practically by myself didn't help my distressful thoughts.

I mostly stayed indoors or went out on deck for a few minutes, just to catch some of the air and sun when my thoughts proved to be too much on the first day everyone went to land. But something good happened, a good thing came from it: I made a new friend, one of the crew who was forced to stay in order to look after the ship. His name is Thomas and he isn't much older than me. I met him when I went out on deck to look out to sea. He leaned against the railing a few feet away from me, rum bottle in hand.

" Mornin'. " I looked over at him. None of the crew had ever talked to me before. I wondered why he was.

" Good morning." Was my reply. We didn't talk after that and after he was done with his rum went on his way. The second day I saw him in the early afternoon while I stood leaning against the railing looking out to sea, just like the day before.

" Name's Thomas by the way." He said as he again leaned against the railing next to me.

" Oh. I'm Elizabeth."

" Yeah, everyone on board knows that." He said nonchalantly.

" Really? Then why doesn't anyone speak to me?" He shrugged his shoulders. " Maybe they're scared of Will. I bet you saw what he did to George. Probably figure they better not risk it." Strangely, I felt a good vibe about him and also, I realized a pirate crew gossiped as much as the ladies of Port Royal. " And they just don't want to cause more trouble than what you all are going through." He added and I was sure everyone on the ship knew everything by now, considering the way he spoke about the 'trouble we all were going through'. I felt the need to defend myself.

" Actually, everything is settled now." My voice came out in a matter-of-factly tone, defiant but not angry. "But is that why you've never spoken to me? Or are you afraid?" I teased, my mood lightening.

"I'm not afraid. I'm pretty sure I could take Will." He answered confidently. I raised an eyebrow at him.

" Really?"

" Sure, why not?" He said, very self-assured. " You believe in him to much." I said nothing after that since I didn't know what to tell him. Oh well, talking about Will was uncomfortable anyways. He interpreted my silence.

" Sorry that's not what I m-"

" No, no. It's fine." I changed the subject. "So..." I couldn't think about anything interesting to talk about. " Nice weather." He chuckled.

" Yeah, I guess it is." He looked at me, contemplating. "Would you mind if tonight I left the ship? I'm getting really bored here and I want to go ashore."

" Am I really that dreadfully bland?" My voice rose in a mock, horrified tone. "I'm insulted!" He laughed.

" Right. But will you be fine here by yourself? The other guys left when I wasn't looking and I doubt they'll be back."

" Yes, it's alright. Have fun, there's no point of you being bored here."

" You can come if you'd like." He offered happily. I was slightly tempted to take him up on the offer.

" No, I had better stay here. Besides, someone has to look after the Pearl."

"I'll be very angry if it's not in good shape when I come back." I laughed and shook my head.

" You don't scare me." He shrugged.

" I should have figured you weren't scared of pirates."

" Only some of them."

" Good." He said with slightly dark humor. "Well, i'm going to straighten out some things below deck, before I go ashore tonight." He turned and walked away. It was pleasant to meet another nice person on board. Being alone with my thoughts just made me depressed these days, and there wasn't nearly enough things on the ship to keep me busy. I thought about how I idly walked around, looked out to sea, to the sky, to the town of Tortuga (which wasn't very easy to see because the ship was stationed a good distance away from the busyness of the town.) The only thing I could clearly see of the island was the beach and at night, the little glow of lights far away in the town. The recollection of the pointless things I did propelled me to do something.

" Thomas!" He was already gone below deck. I walked toward the hatch that led below. " Thomas!" I didn't go down the stairs, just looked down. He appeared a few moments later and looked up at me from the foot of the stairs, shielding his eyes from the sun with his arm.

" Yeah? Is something wrong?"

" Oh, no, there's nothing wrong. I was just wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner tonight. Before you go."

" Sure, I don't see why not." Great! I could use the happy company.

" Alright, well, I'll have everything ready before sunset."

" I'll be there."

* * *

The good thing was that Giselle kept many spices for cooking. The bad thing was that my cooking expertize was minimal. Still, I was surprised at myself; I cooked a decent meal and even found a bottle of good wine among all the rum on board. Thomas knocked on the door as I finished setting everything up, just before the sun started dipping into the horizon.

" Come in."

" Hi, Elizabeth."

" Hello. Take a seat everything's ready."

" Great." I took my place and moved a strand of hair back behind my ear. " Do you have a shorter name to go by-Not that there's anything wrong with your name-" I held back a chuckle as he tried to correct himself. " I just figured maybe you used something shorter, you know?"

" Liz, or Lizzie, I guess. Whichever you prefer." After all the awkward small talk, we finally started eating and having good conversation. We must have talked for more than an hour because it got dark outside and time for him to go. I didn't want him to leave ( though I didn't tell him that)since I was enjoying myself and he asked me again to come with him. And what exactly would I do on Tortuga, I asked. His face turned thoughtful. I really don't know Lizzie, I don't think you'd like anything there. Plus I would probably spoil you fun, I added. He thanked me for the meal and went on his way and I was again alone, with my new friend off to Tortuga. I quickly cleaned up and got ready for bed. Everyone would be back tomorrow morning and we would be on our way to England, I hoped.

* * *

Loud knocking on the door awoke me. I immediately opened my eyes, startled. What had Thomas forgotten? I didn't remember him leaving anything. Slowly, I got up from the bed and shrugged into a robe Giselle had lent to me. My feet felt uncomfortable at the abrupt change of temperature from the warm bed to the cool, hard floor. The knocking continued, this time more loud and persistent. I tried to calm Thomas down, obviously whatever he wanted was of importance.

" I'm coming!" My voice came out too groggy to really make a point. At last I opened the door and saw...nothing. Just a faint glow from the moon to illuminate the sky, nothing else. Thomas had forgotten to light the deck's oil lamps. Should have done it myself, I thought. I took a few steps forward, stepping out of the doorway to scan for anyone.

" That's odd, there's no one out h-" My comment was cut short by someone roughly wrapping their arms around me, disabling me from moving. I screamed at the surprise of it. Haha. Thomas probably thought he was real funny. But then the grip around me got stronger and tighter. My senses awoke at that instant. A cold, wet cloth was pressed to my lips before I could protest at the strong embrace. It had an intense, sharp, bitter smell to it and burned my throat and lungs. I tried to scream but it was suppressed by the piece of fabric and Thomas's hand was holding it against my nose and mouth. I struggled to free myself, but it was to no avail. This was no joke. As the seconds passed, I felt myself growing weaker and I couldn't escape. I couldn't free myself. Terror struck me. This was how it ended. My hope grew grave. _I _couldn't fight back. Couldn't run, couldn't even hide. Someone please help me, I cried out in my mind. Anyone, please. Help me! Please! My mind lastly requested something my heart craved, but longer should it have. _Please save me Will. Will...Will! _The world went into and inky, deadly black and my body turned limp. Good thing that the murderer caught me before I hit the ground.

* * *

**_More to come soon. What do you think about Elizabeth's new 'friend'?_**


	19. Nightmare

_**I think I'm going to write in 3rd person from now on, except for Elizabeth of course.**_

_**Ok, here's 3K worth of a chapter. I really hope you like it.**_

* * *

**Elizabeth POV**

I wasn't dead. No, I didn't die. That was good only until I realized that I couldn't see anything- or move- but I could feel and hear everything. Whatever happened, I realized to my dismay, I wouldn't be able to do a thing about.

" She's out. Here, grab her and put her below deck. I'll be down in a minute." I felt arms grab me, more than two. A couple held me under the arms and the others, by my ankles. That didn't startle me as much as the fact that I didn't exactly recognize that man's voice, but it seemed unsettlingly familiar. I felt uneasy and that I knew the voice, but I couldn't think of who it belonged to.

" I hope no one comes and finds us, or we're as good as dead!" A man whispered unevenly.

" Calm down! Just think of how much he's paying us to do this!" Another replied roughly. Do what? Do what! Someone please find me! Please!, I pleaded internally. My body felt unbalanced as we descended what must be stairs.

" Hehehe. That's right!" The first man giggled. I was set down on the cold, hard floor with anything but gentleness. "That's it right... we're done?"

" No, not yet. We just have to keep a lookout for George." _George..._ as in _George? _The one who had tried to kidnap me and- no! It can't be it, I thought defiantly. But I knew it was true. And I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, I wanted to cry. I felt all the emotion bursting inside me but I was paralyzed and couldn't let them out. So I just laid there, unable to scream physically, but doing so in my head anyways. I was frantic. No matter how many times I tried to reassure myself, the reality kept coming back brutally. I wasn't sure what he would do to me but I figured, what was worse? Being unconscious and not knowing what had happened when I awoke, or knowing exactly what happened and living past it. The latter seemed worse, I would have those memories forever, but not knowing would haunt me until the day I died.

" But that wasn't part of the plan." The first man complained.

" No it wasn't. But he'll pay us more if we do."

" Because of Thomas?" Thomas? What did he have to do with this?

" Yeah. We should have gotten rid of the boy, if you ask me! But George didn't want to. Said no one else should be involved."

" But he could open his mouth and tell someone."

" I know." Their voices faded slightly as they moved away. Before leaving me alone, the second man shouted down to me, "Have fun poppet!" and the other one giggled. After they left, there was dead silence for a few moments. The panic really overcame then, and the most frustrating part was that I couldn't express it. It was all bottled up inside, ready to burst, and I didn't even have the possibility of whispering. Footsteps came towards me.

" Now, Elizabeth," It was George's cruel voice. "Let's play sweetheart."

_I had never felt such terror in my life._

* * *

Thomas was uneasy. He was worried. But had at last found Will in the tavern, and by some stroke of good luck, Scarlet wasn't hovering around him. If she had been, Thomas would have never been able to tell Will without her getting in the way.

" Will!" He shouted from across the loud and crowded tavern. His breath was short since he had run all the way to the tavern after seeing George and his accomplices. He had told them he would be back soon, hoping it would deter them from doing anything, but it was doubtful that they would listen. He pushed his way past people as much as he could without drawing too much attention.

" Will." William Turner looked up from his drink. Thomas hoped he wasn't too drunk, or there would be some inconvenient problems.

" Yes?" He seemed sober enough as he replied, neither disinterested, or with too much interest. He lowered his head to take another drink.

" I think Elizabeth might be in danger." Will's head shot up instantly.

" Then what exactly are you doing here?" He replied angrily. Thomas would have been with her if it wasn't for Pintel, Ragetti, and George. If it had been just one of them, or too of them even, he might have stood a chance- if they fought fair. But that was unlikely. The first chance they got, they would shoot him through the head. That's why he needed help. There would be a better chance. He knew how dangerous George could be and for that reason, there was no time to explain.

" Please, I just need your help. Who else could I ask?" Captain Barbossa was notorious for only being found while on Tortuga when he wanted to be found. Thomas wasn't about to take that chance, and either way, Will was the only other capable person who might even care about Elizabeth.

" You're right. You did good in asking me. Hurry, lead the way." Will stood up without hesitation. Even though Elizabeth and him had not spoken in days, and even though they had agreed they were better apart, he couldn't just shake her away instantly, like she had done to him.

* * *

**Elizabeth POV**

He had waited until I came back to consciousness, "Because it would be more fun." I was awake, but my body still had not recovered from whatever drug had been forced into my lungs. "No, please don't!" I repeated again and again, quietly, weakly. I must have begged him that a million times, but he didn't care. No, please don't touch me! No, please don't kiss me. Slow torture was undoubtedly the worst, and he was good at it. Get off of me! My wrists were irritated from the rough rope tied around them, with my arms held back above my head. "Just in case you try to fight back." He had whispered into my ear. So far he had only removed my robe, but the hem of my nightgown was awfully high.

"After this, no one's going to want you little princess. Men don't like damaged goods." I shut my eyes as hard as I could to not look at him. Let me go! He kissed my lips and I felt his hot breath on my face. It disgusted me, made me want to scrub my face raw just to get rid of any trace of him.

" Do you want to go slow Elizabeth? What do you suggest?" He whispered against my neck as he slid the sleeve of my nightgown down, revealing the skin of my breasts. My throat let out a whimper and tears started rolling down my face. All my emotions and frustrations were slowly coming now that I was awake.

" You're a beautiful girl." He caressed my skin, from my jaw, to my neck then shoulder and down to my finger tips.

" Don't!" I said as loudly as I could, but it came out as a broken little voice.

"That is a bad idea, isn't it? Especially since I hear voices." I could now hear them above me too, out on the ship's deck. My heart beat even faster at the thought of hope. " Well then, there's no time to waste." He told me.

* * *

" Where is she?" Thomas growled, only inches away from Pintel's face, while he held him by the collar of his shirt. Rageti crouched behind him, scared. Will stood next to the men, ready to take out his weapons if need be, but Pintel and Raggeti were cowards. They had been caught off guard and knew they would not stand a chance against Will and Thomas.

" B-below deck!" He babbled as he pointed towards it. Thomas released him and went to where Pintel had pointed. Will did the same, but not before warning the cowardly pirates, " If I ever see your faces again, I will personally shoot a dozen bullets through your heads!"

* * *

" Get off her!" A voice I recognized as Thomas' shouted. I opened my eyes. George's uncomfortably crushing weight was gone in an instant, as he was pulled off me by Thomas. Then he threw George to the ground, away from me, who landed with a grunt. I instantly felt relief, I could breath air without it mixing with George.

" Elizabeth?" There were oil lanterns giving light off, enabling human eyes to see my bare skin. Even though I was still shaking from fear, my face burned in embarrassment. Thomas swiftly took his jacket off to cover me.

" It's alr-" But George rammed into him from the side, and they both crashed to the floor beside me. George grabbed Thomas' neck but Thomas managed to kick him off, making him slam against the ground, yet again. Slow tears dripped down my face. Will appeared and joined Thomas in fighting George. Soon enough Will and George were standing, throwing fists at each other. Thomas, seeing that Will was otherwise preoccupying George well, approached me , then took my hands and untied my sore wrists. He helped my frail body sit up as I slowly brought my arms down to my torso, rubbing my wrists. I clutched his jacket to me then he helped me put it on and fasten the top buttons. By that time, Will had George pinned against the wall, punching him repeatedly. George, nevertheless, had a sinister smile on his face and had stopped fighting back, though I could see blood dripping from his mouth. The violence somehow awoke, startled me back into my senses. Panic and all the emotions that had amounted in me finally had the chance to fully escape and I sobbed and sobbed. Thomas was conveniently kneeling next to me, propping me up, and I reached for him, holding him close to me while I cried.

" No one can hurt you now." He said against my hair, holding me firmly against him. "It's alright _Lizzie_." Will seemed to have heard and turned around to look at us. It seemed like he was seeing the both of us for the first time. Anger flashed through his eyes and he turned in an instant and hit George harder than he had before. George started pleading for his life, he begged Will to stop. He said he was sorry.

" Sorry's not good enough!" Will replied. George screamed for his life. His pleads shook me to the core, I turned away, not being able to see George suffer.

" E-Elizabeth." He said as blood spurted from his mouth. "I-I didn't do anything to you. Tell him, tell him!"

" Don't talk to her! Talk to me!" Will kneed him in the stomach and George doubled over in pain, falling to the ground. Will kicked him. He was going to murder him.

" No! Will stop!" I cried. He didn't even turn to look at me. "Stop! Will stop!" I shrieked. He didn't listen. I let go of Thomas and clumsily stood up. Thomas pulled me back down before I could fully stand.

" Don't move." He told me. " Will! Hey!"

" Make him stop!" I cried out to Thomas through my sobs. He stood and ran towards Will and George who was on the ground, almost unconscious.

" You don't want to do this, let him go! He's not worth it." George was whimpering like a dog. He was covered in blood. Will didn't even acknowledge Thomas, so he pulled him back and placed himself in between him and George.

" Get. Out. Of my WAY!" Will pushed him.

" I'm not going to let you kill him." He said as he again stood in between him and Will, the pushed Will back. I was trembling because of what had happened but now I shook because of the sight of violence. I begged for them to not start fighting. "You don't want to this!" Thomas told him. Will pulled out his pistol.

" This is your last warning." Thomas didn't budge.

" No! Will!" I screamed. Thomas pulled out a pistol too. At that moment I ran to them, in between them, facing Will, with my back to Thomas. I'm not sure if it was because I stood up too fast or because of the drug I had been forced to inhale, but I was dizzy and I staggered. Thomas caught me with one arm and I managed to clutch to him.

" Lizzie! What's wrong?" I took a deep breath to clear my head, steadied myself, and looked back up at Thomas, then at Will. He looked at me, then Thomas, put his pistol away and in flash, walked back up deck. George laughed, then proving to be too much, coughed.

" I see that _I _didn't need make him suffer." He coughed again. "You can do that all by yourself, can't you Elizabeth?"

" Shut up,you imbecile! Don't think I won't finish the job he started."

" Let's go Lizzie." Thomas held me as we went up the stairs, not wanting me to stumble. The moonlight shone down on us as we stood in the doorway to my cabin. I said to him, "Thank you. If it hadn't been for-" My voice cracked and died. I resisted the urge to cry yet again.

" I know. Forgive me for not coming sooner." He sighed.

" Could you..." I shook my head slightly.

" What?"

" I- no, it's nothing." He didn't believe me, only waited for me to keep going. " I'm scared to be alone." Then I started crying. He reached for me and held me against his chest.

" I'll stay with you. Don't worry."

" Thank you." I whispered. " Thank you, Thomas." We went inside, and I got into bed with what I was wearing- my nightgown and his jacket- and tried to sleep. He decided to lay down on the settee at the other end of the room after locking the door to the room.

" Goodnight. " He said to me, but it was doubtful I would have one. Nightmares would probably torment me for the rest of the night. How I wished I was back home in Port Royal. I was _living_ a nightmare here.

" Goodnight." I repeated nonetheless.

Thomas was gone in the morning before anyone came back and there was a trail of blood leading from below deck to the rope ladder on the side of the ship. George must have somehow made it back on land. When everyone came back, I told the women what had happened. Scarlet didn't seem pleased when I mentioned Will's name, but she said nothing. Thomas was nowhere to be found and the ship sailed without him.

* * *

_A week later. _

The governor sat at his desk, looking through his pile of correspondence.

" Any word John?" He shook his head. " It will take the ship weeks to reach England, but once the alert is given, we will have the Black Pearl."

" John. What if she's not on that ship? They haven't even asked for a ransom! What if they killed her?"

" She has to be on that ship, there's no other possibility. I know even that's unlikely, I don't know how they did it, but it's the most rational explanation. "

" What if she's dead?"

" You can't think that Governor. She's alive, and we're going to find her! For goodness sake's, soon every English ship and all of England will be looking for her! The King will not ignore _your _plea for help." It seemed like every day John was forced to be strong for the Governor, and for Port Royal, since their leader couldn't be. Weatherby Swann discouragingly returned to his mail. He picked up a strange looking envelope, it was unlike the rest of his correspondence, it was dirty and cheap. He curiously tore it open and revealed the letter inside. He unfolded it.

" Governor, I daresay you keep strange company these days. Who in their right mind would send such a dirty envelope? " The Governor didn't pay him any attention, as he was too consumed in his reading. His trembled as he finished reading the note. " Sir, are you alright?" John asked, feeling worried about the older man's health.

" It's Elizabeth." He whispered hoarsely then offered the note to the commodore. He ripped it from the Governor's hand. It read:

_To the Governor of Port Royal._

_ You're daughter is alive. But I am sad to say that she has been through too much these past days. For that reason, I am writing to you. Her place is in Port Royal and I believe she would be happier there, than in her current circumstances. The ship that she is on will arrive in Cornwall, England in a couple of months. There, in Penzance, she will reside until you can send for her._

* * *

**_So now what are you feelings toward Thomas? And who wrote the note exactly? _**

**_Thanks for your reviews, I GREATLY appreciate every single one! :)_**


	20. Sight

**I want to apologize to all of you wonderful readers. It's been more than year since I've updated and that's really rude of me. **

**I thought going back and revising the previous chapters then continuing the story was a great idea. Complications arose, ensued, and here we are. I've decided to just continue the story. **

**Chapter 20 has been giving problems for months. It had been written long ago but I was unhappy with it for some reason. So it was rewritten a few times.**

**In the past few hours I had idea for this. Then it changed and here it is. I'm happy with it. I hope you will be too. **

**I can't wait to share this with you!**

**-EF**

* * *

It was as if the world was tired of me and as ready to be done with me as Marie, Scarlet, Captain Barbossa, and even Giselle -who had always been supportive of me- were. I felt like the world wanted to eat me alive.

I was called into the Captain's cabin after everyone got back and settled into routine.

They were waiting.

The small bruises on my arms, the one on my cheek, and the mark on my neck revealed that something had happened. So did the blood below deck and matching stains on the steps and deck.

I was questioned. They blamed me for the events of that night, and why would they think otherwise? There was no proof. No one from last night was aboard to be questioned except for Will. I gave no details other than what was asked and necessary. I told them the men on watch had gone to shore after I told them George had attacked me and they asked about the men. I reluctantly revealed Thomas and Will as my rescuers. Was it George's blood? Yes, I answered. Were there others? Yes, Pintel and Ragetti. They wanted more. Will remained quiet about everything. Scarlet voiced everyone's concern.

" It all seems suspicious." She said. Then Captain Barbossa, tired of it all, again bed Will speak but this time he was completely done with Will's silence.

" She has not lied. I have nothing left to say." He finally answered.

" Elizabeth," the Captain sighed angrily, looking straight at me, unyielding. " Tell me everything. From the beginning. Don't leave anything out." He eyed Will. "And I want the truth." He glowered at me in aggravation. I looked up at the older man, tears brimming my eyes.

" We're waiting Elizabeth." Scarlet added viciously. I didn't speak. They waited.

" For damn's sake, leave her be! Can't you see she's told you everything she can?" Will stood indignantly and glared at everyone assembled in the Captain's quarters. He pierced them with his eyes.

" You best be sitting down boy." Barbossa cautioned harshly. "Now, if it matters to you so much," He paused. "I'd stop asking the girl if you would start talking." The Captain offered with menace. I had never seen the man act so cruelly

" I know nothing more than what she has already told you." He reached for my arm and pulled me from my seat. It was done so suddenly that I gasped. He led me by the arm toward the door. I didn't try to fight him. The only thing I saw was Scarlet stand and Barbossa raise an arm to keep her from moving.

" William, you've bought yourself a long stay in the brig!"

" No!" Scarlet shrieked at his words. "I'll get him to talk -I'll get _her _to talk! Please Captain."

" Get out of my sight girl! If he crosses me again, I swear I'll keep him down there until we reach land!" That was the last I heard as I was led by Will across the ship to the women's room. I noticed it was starting to get dark. It was night again? I turned back to Will and he pulled me inside and locked the door behind himself, then turned to me.

" Do you need anything?" He asked hurriedly. I shook my head. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you?" He was more quiet.

" I'm alright." I answered weakly.

" I apologize for grabbing you like that but-" He looked at me for an instant. The most insignificant amount of time one could imagine. Then shaking his head and grabbing his forehead, sighed. He was unable to finish speaking any more words. The look I had seen in his eyes shattered me. It was guilt and despair and a sadness I had never seen in a person. I wondered how anyone could still be alive after feeling that. _He must be dying, _I thought, and even my inner voice cracked at the words. When he looked back to me again, I saw it was rage too that shook him, that tortured him again and again mercilessly. His eyes were dark yet there was a luster on their surface. I shook the image, its thoughts, and its implications from my head. Will didn't cry. He wasn't vulnerable enough to do that. Or weak enough.

" I'm fine. " I replied.

He looked at me still, but the depth of his eyes waned and his sincerity grew murky. Like mud. He smiled. And walked out of the room.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**I know it's short but the next chapter will be posted soon. I'm hoping for it to be done this week. **

**Please tell me your thoughts. Was it bad? Good? Boring? Expected? Unexpected? **

**But most of all, did it make you feel something? ****Any feedback would be great!**


End file.
